


A New Beginning

by DarkCrystalFlower, NightLily97



Series: I Need A Gangster [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Friendships, Family Issues, Kinda kidnapping but not really, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Threats, actual kidnapping, mentions of parent abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCrystalFlower/pseuds/DarkCrystalFlower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightLily97/pseuds/NightLily97
Summary: People deserve a second chance, right?When you find yourself at a no escape point, you wish you had someone to come and help.And that's exactly what Seungri was trying to do.He was trying to help.Jinhwan lost his mother.Junhoe was being abused by his family.Donghyuk was the one who looked after himself and Yunhyeong. They didn't have something stable.He just didn't know it'd turn into something bigger than he expected.
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Series: I Need A Gangster [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804750
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's happening 5 years after Seungri ran away with Youngbae.
> 
> WARNING - CONTAINS  
> boy x boy  
> Mentions of abuse  
> (Kinda) kidnapping  
> Gang/Mafia related business
> 
> Youngbae - 22 years old  
> Was taking care of himself since a young age since his parents couldn't bother dealing with him.  
> Often manipulated others to help him get what he wants.  
> Knows Jiyong and Seunghyun well but they don't get along.  
> Confused about his feelings for Seungri.
> 
> Seungri - 20 years old  
> Met Youngbae when he was 14 and decided to join him after a year.  
> He helps Youngbae selling his supply.  
> He left because he liked it? Because he had feelings for Youngbae?  
> You decide. 
> 
> Jinhwan - 16 years old  
> Lost his mother. His father doesn't like him so he doesn't want to live with him.
> 
> Junhoe - 13 years old  
> Was sexually harassed by an upperclassman who was his tutor.  
> His parents are against the idea of having a gay son and abuse him.
> 
> Donghyuk - 13 years old  
> Has a pretty normal life. Spends most of his time protecting Yunhyeong from bullies and fights for him.  
> After Yunhyeong lost his parents, Donghyuk's parents took him in but soon started over working themselves to earn more money and started neglecting the two boys.
> 
> Yunhyeong - 15 years old  
> Was always a shy and weak kid. Couldn't make any friends until he met Donghyuk and is often being bullied.  
> When he was 14 years old he lost his parents.  
> Almost never leaves Donghyuk's side.
> 
> (We went for their actual age gaps) 
> 
> _______________
> 
> Just like the first part - if you don't have something nice to say, or a relevant criticism, please keep your opinions to yourself.  
> This was written a month before any serious accusations against Lee Seunghyun and is completely a plot we wanted to write for a while.  
> By no way, it is inspired by the case or meant to make fun of it or Seungri.
> 
> I'll put as many warnings as needed so you'll know if it's something you want to read or not.  
> But please don't be mean about it since it's a story we worked really hard on.
> 
> Thanks ❤️

**Seungri's POV**

I smiled politely, thanking the lady at the desk before looking for the room number she gave me. 

_'It's a simple mission, doll. Just give him this.'_

I hummed to myself, checking that the small bottle Youngbae gave me was still in my pocket.  
He was meeting with some buyers on the other side of town, so he asked me to help him finish a guy who was currently at the hospital, recovering.

It's been...   
Five years since we ran away together if I'm not wrong. Five crazy years. So much has happened since.  
  
We took a bit of time to ourselves to get used to our new apartment and our new life, and after about two weeks Youngbae started building his name again.  
Of course, there were a few suppliers who have heard about him already and the news spread quite fast in our city.  
Obviously, I kept helping him, playing the role of his little mindless doll. I also really liked the blonde color so I kept it, after changing to a light brown for a short while and understanding it doesn't really work.

Youngbae also taught me how to shoot a gun. Though that took a bit of convincing.  
We got ourselves two clubs since as well. Having a public place we own can make it easier to do deals and handle bodies after killing them.  
Youngbae showed no mercy to anyone, especially those who tried to mess with me. So I thought a club would make it easier for him to leave the bodies and deal with them later.  
Looking for clubs wasn't too easy either. They needed to be quite popular already for people to come, but not too expensive for us since we didn't know just how useful they'd be for us.

Youngbae also had a few men who worked for him now.  
This little thing he was doing really grew since we left, and I was happy I was able to help him.  
Well, it's not like he can do much without my help either way.

We moved too. Once we earned more and got settled, we decided to ditch that small apartment and look for something more comfortable for living.  
That happened about two years ago.

Obviously, the police were looking for me, and they almost found me. Almost.  
The case closed after a few months and I could finally stop being worried about it. Youngbae and I also did our best to stay low and avoid any police patrol.   
And so far it was working. Because every guy who tried to snitch got a bullet right into his brain.   
  


_"Room 16 should be somewhere here..."_ I thought, looking around the hall.  
While walking, I noticed a teen sitting outside one of the rooms, crying as a doctor was talking to him. I didn't really pay attention, but I did catch the words 'critical' and 'she might not make it'.   
No wonder the guy was crying.   
  
  


"Found you." I smiled as I walked into the room I was looking for, seeing the guy was asleep. He was bandaged and had a cast on his left leg. Few tubes were connected to his arm and the monitor showed his oxygen levels are fine and his heartbeat is stable.

_"Well, not for long."_ I thought, taking out the gloves I stole from one of the carts and a syringe I managed to get before taking the bottle Youngbae gave me. It really is that simple.   
Carefully, I injected it into his vain before putting the syringe away and holding the guy with one hand, covering his mouth with the other.

It took about a minute before he woke up and tried to scream for help, but I held him tighter, smiling softly at him. "Youngbae says hey," I said, checking the watch on the wall. He said it should take about five minutes... 

I soon felt the guy stopped resisting and looked back at the monitor above him. His heartbeat was dropping down. Good.  
I waited a bit more just to be safe before letting go and throwing the syringe away. I'll get rid of the gloves and small bottle later.

"That was too easy..." I sighed, making my way out of the hospital. I'll stop out for a quick smoke and maybe I'll get myself something to eat as well.  
Youngbae said he'll come back only in two days and it frustrated me. It gets pretty boring in our apartment now. 

I leaned against a wall, taking out a cigarette from my pack and a lighter. I put the cigarette in my mouth to light it when something bumped into me, making me drop the cigarette and my lighter.

"Hey! Watch where are you going, kid!" I said annoyed. I looked down just to see a familiar looking teen.   
Wasn't that the kid who was crying in the hall?

I sighed and bent down to pick my lighter and cigarette, offering him a hand as well. "Are you hurt?" I asked, seeing he was still sobbing.  
He didn't take my hand, standing up on his own.  
  
"None of your business."

"Alright then." I looked at him. He's not wrong, it really is none of my business. But he's the one who bumped into me. And that is my business.

"I think he ran this way!" I saw a few nurses getting out of the hospital, looking around.  
  
The kid decided to hide behind me. What the hell...

"Kid, are they looking for you?" Why did he even run? Did he get even worse news?

I felt him holding tightly into my jacket, mumbling something to himself. Something was definitely wrong here.

I decided to walk away, making sure to hide him so he won't get noticed. It's none of my business, right. I don't know this kid or what the fuck is going on, but I'd like to believe there's a good reason he ran.  
And maybe if I'll get him to calm I'll understand what happened. Not like I have something better to do.  
  


"Okay kid, what did you do?" I asked him. He looked down, mumbling a quiet 'nothing'.  
Nothing? If he really did nothing he wouldn't have the hospital staff running after him.

"I'll simply go there and tell them where you are if you won't start talking," I noted. "You don't use a stranger as a shield because of 'nothing'."

"Okay okay just don't tell them!" He begged. I nodded. He really doesn't want to go there, huh...  
I can only assume he got bad news about someone close. But that doesn't explain why he would run.

"They..." The kid said, nervously playing with his hands while avoiding eye contact. "They were about... To call child services... They want to take me to my father..."

"And that's bad because...?"

"Because my father despises me. For him, I'm a useless whore." He said bitterly. "I prefer to live on the street than to be with him."

Huh. Now I see. Then I guess he got bad news about his mother. Poor guy.  
My relationship with my parents was okay, but Youngbae came from a not functioning family.

"I see, don't you have any other relatives?" I asked. "Aunt, uncle, grandmother, or something?"

He shook his head. "I only had my mom..."

I sighed. I actually felt bad for him. But what can I already do? I'm definitely not going to drag him back to the hospital, but staying on the streets is also not an option.  
Besides, if someone will find him they'll immediately bring him to the police and then it would be an even bigger mess. And I was starving right now.  
  
"Okay kid, do you want to eat something?" I suggested.

He looked at me surprised and confused. I'm not blaming him, a complete stranger just offered him to eat together.  
It is weird, true, but I imagined this day going completely differently. And if this kid already shared his problems with me, I don't see a reason why he can't get something to eat. Besides, it seems like food will only help him now.

"Or you can stay here and wait for them to find you. After all, you have nowhere to go, right?"

He looked down and nodded. "Okay... I'll go with you."

Okay, that wasn't too difficult. By now I got to understand that when people are in difficult situations, it's easier to influence them into doing things they never thought they'd do.  
But I genuinely wanted to do something for this kid. Getting him food isn't going to make me homeless and the company could be nice. Youngbae needs to stop leaving me like this.

"Alright, let's go then. I'll take you to one of my favorite restaurants, my treat." I smiled.  
The kid still looked hesitant but followed me, every once in a while looking around him, probably to make sure nobody was following him. He really didn't want to go to his father, huh...   
  
  


"So, now that it seems you calmed down a bit, tell me what happened." I said calmly as we were sitting in the restaurant for around an hour.  
I gave the kid his time to calm down and get comfortable enough. At least he ate and drank something. I could see he's still kind of nervous, but at least he was calmer now.

He looked at me before taking a sip from his drink, taking his time to answer.  
It's okay. I have too much free time now.

"My... My mom and father divorced when I was around 6 years old..." He said quietly. "He never liked me, that's probably the reason why. So my mom was working hard and raising me all on her own. Lately she wasn't feeling too good, and her situation only got worse and worse..." He started sobbing.

I sighed and handed him some of the napkins that were on the table. "And you have nowhere to go so you decided to run away."

He nodded at that as he took the napkins from me.

"Kid, you do understand you won't survive even two weeks on the streets, right?" He was still young, not to say really small looking.   
He might be able to outrun someone but not for long, and I know well the streets can be quite dangerous at night. He won't win anyone in a fight, he'll definitely freeze to death or be caught by the police.   
Running away won't help him here.

But he simply shrugged.  
  
I looked at him. To be honest, I felt bad for him.  
Youngbae came from a broken family, at least this kid had his mom. I'm the one who was fixing Youngbae since I was giving him things his parents didn't.  
But what can I already do for this kid? Let him into our place? Yeah, right. Youngbae will really like the idea of me bringing a teen. And as if this kid will even come with me.

His best option now is to go to his father, find a job, and wait until he can move out.

"Listen kid, you need to go to your fa-"

"No way." He said bitterly.

"Listen." I insisted. "Running away from home isn't a joke. If you had some kind of a plan then maybe it could work, but simply walking in the streets and hope you'll find a solution... It's not going to work."

"I'm not going to him!" The kid shook his head, covering his ears. "I'm not... I'm not going there."

"Kid." I made him look at me. "I'm talking here from personal experience. I fucking ran away from home when I was 14 so listen to me when I tell you, you can't do it."

He looked at me, looking as if he's considering my words before looking down.  
I know for a fact that if Youngbae didn't get us the document and didn't get the apartment we stayed in, it could've been a lot harder to survive and get to where we're now. At least we had some kind of experience. This kid has nothing. He has no one to help him and no idea what's waiting for him on those streets.

"Your best try is to show your father is incapable of raising you and be sent to an orphanage or foster home," I said calmer. "Ending on the streets isn't the solution..."

"I don't want to..." he shook his head.

"Now you're acting spoiled. Let me tell you about real life, it's tough, kid and life like to hit you with lots of shit."

"Yeah, I noticed." He said bitterly. "Life took the only person who ever cared about me and left me with a guy who wished I was never even born. My father hates me and I'm sure he'll try to get rid of me if I ever show up at his place, so what's the point?"

The kid stood up from his chair. "Thank you... For the food. And I understand what you're saying, but I'm not going there. I'll try to manage somehow..."

I sighed deeply. Youngbae is going to kill me. But what other choice do I have? This kid reminds me of him in a way, and I want to do something...

"Wait..." I said frustrated, moving my fingers through my hair. "What if... I'll give you a place to stay for a while until you find a solution?"

He looked at me surprised. I know. I probably sound like a crazy person.   
Well, I am in a way.

"Look, I have a free room." I looked at him. "I know things look pretty shitty now and it might not be perfect but at least it'd be better. I'm pretty much sure you don't want to end up as a corpse in some alley. Take your time to figure out what you want to do and..." I shrugged. "Or have fun out there. Who knows, maybe you will survive."

He looked down, looks like he's considering my offer. "What's the catch?" He asked me.

I chuckled at that. "No catch. Well, you might need to help a bit around, but besides that... Do whatever you want."

I noticed him biting his lower lip before he sighed deeply. "Okay..."

Great.   
Now I need to think how I'm telling Youngbae I brought a stray teen into our apartment. He's definitely not going to like that.

"Good. Now sit back down and finish your food."   
This day was more exhausting than I thought it'd be. I was only doing Youngbae a favour, how did I end up adopting a teen with issues?

_"Because I'm too damn nice."_

Youngbae likes to tease me about it. It's not like there's something wrong with being a bit nice every once in a while...  
After all, I got a good education. How did I end up running away and dealing drugs? Good question. But I don't really regret that.  
And I hope I'm not going to regret bringing this kid in.

"So what's your name kid?"

"Kim Jinhwan."

I nodded at that. "Okay Jinhwan, I'm Lee Seungri."  
It took me a bit to get used to this name, but I kind of like it better now. I really should start giving Youngbae more credit for his decisions.

Jinhwan nodded, looking at the food he had left. I wonder just how long this kid would stay at our place. Is it really the best solution for him?  
Well, it's better than staying on the streets for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the first chapter.  
> I'd like to know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Seungri's POV**

When we finished eating I took Jinhwan back to my and Youngbae's apartment, showing him around.  
I was still unsure about this whole thing, but there's no going back now. I don't want the kid to die on the street and I can't just throw him out now after telling him he can stay.  
The way back felt a bit awkward and I could tell Jinhwan wasn't feeling too comfortable as well, but it's okay.  
We'll figure this out.

"This is going to be your room." I said as I showed him the guest room we had. Thank god we moved to a bigger apartment than what we used to own.

"And the door there is my and my partner's room. This room is off limits, got it?"

Jinhwan nodded.   
I didn't get the impression he's the type of guy to cause problems, and it seems like his mother raised him well. I just hope I'm not wrong about it.

"Okay, I'll see if we have something to fit you. You're free to stay in your room or go watch some TV."

Jinhwan simply nodded again and thanked me for the hundredth time before walking inside his new room.  
I sighed, moving my fingers through my hair. Why do I suddenly feel like a parent?

I shook my head and went to look through our old boxes. I thought I should text Youngbae and let him know about Jinhwan, but I think it's better to let him know once he gets back.  
I just hope he won't stick a bullet in his head when he sees him.  
  


* * *

  
Jinhwan and I were sitting on the couch while watching a movie. Youngbae should come back soon so we finished preparing dinner not a long while ago.  
I hate to admit it, but I was enjoying Jinhwan's company in a way. He was really quiet and mostly stayed in his room. Obviously I can't blame him.   
Moving in with a stranger is a lot to process and get used to.

But he wasn't a bad kid. He just needed his time and I respected it.   
He did try to help me around, do the dishes, help me with laundry, or with cleaning the apartment.   
Jinhwan also asked about my partner and I told him it's my boyfriend and he's away on a short business trip. It wasn't too far from the truth.  
But I do think he might find Youngbae a bit intimidating. Just a bit.

I also got to know better the relationship Jinhwan had with each of his parents and thought that I might have made the right decision after all. I got the feeling he's right, if he returned to his father, the man really would try to get rid of him and he would end on the street either way. Poor guy.  
It really reminded me Youngbae in a way. If someone would have saved him from his family...  
Who knows where he'd be now.

Instead, he did what he could to survive until he earned enough to get away from everything. Jinhwan had nothing with him.

"We should go shopping this weekend," I noted, taking my drink off the coffee table. "You need something normal to wear."

"I can't possibly let you spend your money on me..." Jinhwan said quietly, shaking his head.

I chuckled. "Please, it's fine. Getting you clothes isn't going to leave me broke."  
Besides, if I wanted something, Youngbae would get it for me even if I can get it for myself. I'm really not worried about spending my money.  
Jinhwan still seemed uncomfortable with it. But it's fine, he'll get used to it.  
I mean, once he'll have a few new clothes, he's definitely going to wear them. It's quite normal to feel uncomfortable with such offers from strangers. He'll be hesitant about it for a bit and calm down.

  
I jumped from the couch when I heard the front door unlocks. Youngbae is back, finally. I thought I'll lose my mind before he'll come back.

"Doll? I'm ba-!"

"I'm not going to let you leave me here like that at least for the next six months." I warned him before hugging him tightly. It really was difficult not to have him with me after not leaving each other's side for so many years.  
  
He chuckled and hugged me back. "I missed you too, doll."

I buried my face in Youngbae's shoulder, taking myself a few minutes. It's been only a few days, but it honestly felt like forever. Though with Jinhwan around it was more bearable.  
Speaking of Jinhwan... I should probably tell him.

"Bae... remember you asked me to go to the hospital?"

"What with it? You failed?"

"No no!" I shook my head. "I met a teen there..."

"Okay, and...?" He looked at me confused. "Something happened?"

"Well..." I looked at him unsure. "We kinda have a roommate now."

He looked at me surprised. "We what?"

"I just couldn't leave him!" I said frustrated. "His mother just passed away and his dad despises him and I didn't want him to end on the street..."

"Doll," Youngbae made me look at him. "This is not your problem. What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about how much his situation reminded me of you." I gave him a look. "If you had someone to help you at the right time... Bae, he won't survive on the streets."

"That's not our problem."

"He's a really nice kid, he's not doing problems. Please Bae..."

"That's not our problem." He sighed, shaking his head. "I'm leaving you alone for just a few days and you're picking up a kid you don't know..."

"I got to know him." I crossed my arms. "It's just until he figures out what to do with himself. C'mon, he isn't going to cause us problems."

"Seun-"

"If someone had offered you a home? Wouldn't you take it?" I asked him. "To have someone to take care of you."

"Now you're playing unfair." Youngbae sighed frustrated. "God... What am I going to do with you..."

"His name is Jinhwan and he helped me with dinner." I smiled. "So be nice."

"Doll-"

"Be nice. C'mon, it's not like he's going to stay here forever.

"You know, maybe we'll adopt a puppy just so you won't bring in another kid into our place next time." He said, "I already see this is not going to end well. I'm going to shower..."

I rolled my eyes. "Hurry because I'm starving."  
Youngbae gave Jinhwan a look as he walked in the hall before getting inside our room to use the bathroom. Well, that went well.

"Don't mind him," I told Jinhwan. "He has trust issues. But he'll get used to it."

He simply nodded.  
  
I sighed and sat next to him on the couch. Now I have to deal with the pain called 'Youngbae' and with this kid.  
Though I am sure Jinhwan will handle this situation better than Youngbae would. I'll have to keep a really close watch over him.

I rolled my eyes as I looked at Youngbae. He was looking at Jinhwan from the moment the three of us sat down to have dinner. "Stop staring and eat Bae." I told him.  
I understand it's partly my fault. I knew Youngbae won't react positively to this yet I still made the decision to take Jinhwan in. But he's just a teen. And not a really strong one.  
He has no idea what we're doing and he isn't any threat to us. It's going to be fine.

He sighed and continued to eat.

"So Jinhwan, this is my boyfriend I was telling you about." I should at least introduce them properly. "This is Youngbae. We're working together so there might be times we won't be around. You're free to spend your time however you want just be sure to keep away from our room."

Jinhwan nodded at that.

"Bae, this is Jinhwan. Be nice." I told Youngbae. "He's a good kid."

He simply nodded, focusing on his food. I sighed, this is definitely not going to be easy.  
But Jinhwan really helped me around the place and being here for a bit might actually be better for him. It's not easy being all on your own...   
I watched Youngbae struggling a lot to figure things out. Jinhwan wouldn't survive on his own.

"I still can't believe you just picked a kid from the street." Youngbae said as we were lying on our bed after dinner.

"Stop being so upset about it." I complained, trying to focus on my book.

"I can assure you he's not a threat. He had enough opportunities to hurt me in a way while you were away. So stop and tolerate him."

"You're just too nice, doll." He sighed deeply.

"You're right, I'm too nice. I saved your ass too many times."

"I can't argue with that..."

"So stop arguing now. This kid is already scared enough. Give him his time to calm down." I closed my book and put it on my nightstand, turning off the small light.

"Goodnight Bae."   
  
Youngbae sighed, wrapping his arms around me. "I honestly have a bad feeling about that. But fine, I'll tolerate the kid for a while."

"He won't stay for too long, trust me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing makes sense anymore.
> 
> Update schedule -  
> Monday  
> Wednesday  
> Double update on Saturday
> 
> I'll be happy to hear what do you think.  
> Have a great week! ❤️️


	3. Chapter 3

**Seungri's POV**

I don't know how it happened, but Jinhwan was living with us for half a year already.  
Youngbae kept teasing me I kind of 'adopted' him.   
  
I helped him refurbishing his room, bought him a new wardrobe, basically anything Jinhwan wanted or needed, I got it for him. I was spoiling him almost like how Youngbae was spoiling me and I didn't mind it.  
Jinhwan slowly got used to living here.  
If during his first few weeks he didn't go out of his room much or felt uncomfortable around us, he was acting more... Loose. He spoke more and it was starting to feel like he really is becoming a part of our life.

_  
"I really did adopt a teen, didn't I?"_ I thought to myself and sighed.  
He was only four years younger than me, but he was still a minor. A minor that was illegally staying with us.

  
"Jinan," I said as I looked at him. "Bae and I are going for a week on a business trip, be good. Okay?" I asked him with a smile and brushed his soft hair.  
It took a bit of convincing to make Youngbae trust Jinhwan being all on his own in our place, but he was less suspicious of him than before. I think it's safe enough.

"Don't worry, I'll manage," Jinhwan promised, smiling back. "Enjoy your trip."

"Remember, no-"

"Going inside your room. I know." He smiled at me.

I sighed amused and nodded, looking at Youngbae. "Let's go?"  
He nodded, giving Jinhwan a warning look before walking out ahead of me. This guy...  
But at least he stopped asking me when Jinhwan is finally leaving. That was a progress.

I pressed a soft kiss on Jinhwan's forehead and waved him goodbye before walking out, Jinhwan closing the door after me. It's just a week.  
There's a lot of food in the fridge and he has what to do. We made sure to put away whatever he doesn't need to see and with a bit of luck, nothing bad will happen once we get back.

"Nervous?" Youngbae asked me. "He's practically a stranger after all."

"He's just a kid." I sighed. "He's behaved, unlike someone I know. So shut up and let's go."  
  


* * *

  
"Jinani, we're back," I said cheerfully once we finally returned home.   
It was an exhausting week but we got what we wanted and in our conditions.

I frowned when there was no answer.

"Jinani?" I asked confused, walking to his room. I knocked at the door and when I received no answer I opened it.  
I saw him sitting on his bed, looking down at a gun in his hands with a troubled look. Oh shit...  
Where did he find it? Did we not lock everything like we thought we did?  
 **When** did he even find it?

Youngbae is going to kill us both. Fuck.

"Uh... Jinan..." I said hesitantly. "What are you doing with that...?"

"I was cleaning the living room yesterday, I opened one of the drawers to put things in there when I saw this gun."

The living room? Fuck... Right. I completely forgot about this.   
Great... Now how the hell am I explaining this and making sure Youngbae won't use it on Jinhwan the first chance he gets?

"It's just for self protection." I tried my luck. Though I learned this kid is smarter than he looks.

He lifted his head to look at me. "No, it's not. When Youngbae goes out and comes back late he always has a strong scent from him. You too. And all the times you two went out at night because you think I'm asleep."

Huh...  
I really wasn't giving him enough credit. He sure noticed quite a lot during the time he stayed here.  
Impressive.

I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms, looking at him. What am I going to do now?  
If he noticed it a while ago, he didn't tell anyone. I doubt he will because without us he has nowhere to go.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Now, why on earth would I do such a thing?"

"Is Youngbae going to kill me?"

"Definitely." I nodded, knowing well Youngbae didn't like the idea of having Jinhwan here in the first place. But killing him won't solve anything.  
There isn't even really a problem. Simply a kid who found a gun. We can solve it.

"But if you give me that back," I looked at the gun in Jinhwan's hands. "I'm pretty sure we'll solve this."

Jinhwan stood up from the bed, smiling at me. "This was the last piece of the puzzle I was solving since I came here." He said and walked with the gun to the living room.

Youngbae was sitting on the couch, watching TV. What is this kid doing?

Jinhwan put the gun on the coffee table and looked at Youngbae. "You two are drug dealers."

Youngbae looked at him, raising an eyebrow. He looked at me and I simply shook my head, Since when did this kid start figuring things out? Could it be we really were that careless?

"And you're playing with the wrong toys." Youngbae gave Jinhwan a look.

"I'm not playing with it, I simply put it on the table."

"You shouldn't even have it in the first place."

I looked at them. Youngbae was mad, obviously.  
But what on earth was Jinhwan planning? What on earth is he going to gain from this?

"Then don't put it in a drawer in the living room." Jinhwan noted as he crossed his arms.

"So you two are really dealers?"

Youngbae chuckled at that and took a cigarette out from his pack, lighting it. "It's cute you think we're only dealers."

Jinhwan made a face, waving the smoke away before taking a step back. I lost count how many times I told Youngbae to stop smoking in the house.

"So...what else?" Jinhwan frowned.

"Well, kid, we also have people to do some work for us. And own a few clubs."

I looked at Youngbae. It's a risk to let him know more than he figured out.  
But on the other hand... Telling someone about us will be risking himself. All the comfort he got in our place he wouldn't get anywhere else.  
Besides, Youngbae will probably get him killed before he'll be able to say or do something. I don't really support that. I kinda started liking him more.

"So... you're saying here you're...a Mafia?"

I rolled my eyes at that. We're not there yet.

"Okay, stop that." I shook my head. "Bae, we have a balcony for a reason. Fucking use it." I gave him a look. "Jinhwan, sit."  
I guess there's no harm in letting him know some parts if Youngbae is talking nonsense. This kid will start getting ideas into his head and I rather avoid misunderstandings.

"Look, kid," I sighed as I looked at Jinhwan. "We're not mafia, but I think it's pretty obvious we are not the good guys."

"No shit." Jinhwan shook his head. "So, drug dealing, killing people... I would have never thought..." he moved his fingers through his hair. "He looks like he's capable of doing it." Jinhwan pointed at Youngbae. "But you..."

"Told you you're too nice, doll." Youngbae noted.

"Go to the fucking balcony, Bae." I said annoyed. He sighed amused and got up, leaving me alone with Jinhwan.  
I made him sit down and sat down as well, thinking what on earth is going to happen now.

"Okay, you figured it out." I looked at Jinhwan. "I left home with Youngbae and we're living together for five years. He mostly bought and sold drugs at first to be able to support himself. So, now what?"

He shrugged at that. "I don't mind. You took me in and took care of me, why should I care about it?"

"You're not scared?"

Jinhwan shook his head.   
Interesting. I really got the wrong impression of him. But Youngbae isn't going to like it. Though he seemed pretty calm when talking with Jinhwan.  
I looked at the coffee table and took the gun off it, looking at Jinhwan.

"Okay, let's just make sure we're on the same page here. You won't say a word. I'll try to make sure accidents like this," I showed him the gun. "Won't repeat themselves and we'll act like that never happened."

"Why do we need to act like it never happened?"

"Why would we need to bring this up?" I looked at him. "I mean, we can stop being so careful all the time, but I don't see a reason to expose you to anything."

"Why not?"

Is he out of his mind? What does he mean in 'why not'? Why would he need to know what we're doing and why?  
For six months he lived here quite peacefully, I don't see why it needs to change.

"Are you interested to join?" I joked, shaking my head. "Trust me, it's better to stay away from this."

"Why not?" Jinhwan asked again. "I'm 16 years old and I didn't finish high school, who will take me seriously?"

I looked at him. He's **not** serious... He's **not** thinking about joining.

"I find part time jobs here and there, but it's temporary. I also can't get a place for myself yet. So... Let me help."

Fuck. He's serious.  
Why is he talking about joining drug dealers as if it's **nothing**? The fact he's not scared or running away from here is already alarming enough.  
So what the hell...

"Jinhwan, absolutely not." I said as I crossed my arms. There's no way I'm letting Jinhwan get any close to this mess.  
I wanted to help him out, not drag him into my problems.

"But-!"

"No." I cut him. "Just... No. Trust me."

"Why not?"

"Why yes? Why are you so calm talking about such things?"

Jinhwan looked at me for a few seconds before looking down, nervously playing with his hands. I've seen him acting like that only a few times when he first moved in with us, so what happened now?  
"I... I can't do much as it is..." He said quietly. "I couldn't do shit for my mom, she always told me not to worry. My father always reminded me how worthless I am in the rare times I saw him... I have no one now. And... You helped me so much... I don't care what you do because you're not a bad person. And I just want to help..."

I looked at him. So his solution is to join us? What on earth is going through his mind?  
I understand losing his mother was probably really difficult for him. It took him time to get used to living with us. He already figured out everything we do here...  
But I don't want to get him involved with this.

"And what do you think you're capable of doing?" I turned my head when I heard Youngbae's voice. He isn't serious.

"I'm pretty sure you can't fight, not to say carry or use a gun. I'm definitely not going to send you alone anywhere to buy or sell something. So... What do you think you **can** do?"

"Nothing." I interrupted. "Because that's exactly what he's going to do. He's not getting into this shit."

"But I want to help!" Jinhwan insisted.

"Well, there's one job I think you can do with your looks," Youngbae said.

I looked at him, trying to understand what the fuck he's talking about. A job Jinhwan can do... With his looks...?  
"No," I said coldly, giving Youngbae a look. "He's not doing it. You're not going to do anything." I looked at Jinhwan. "Stay out of this."

"But-"

"Go to your room."

"Hyu-"

"Right now!"

Jinhwan didn't look pleased at all. But he did give me a surprised look before quickly going to his room. It's the first time I got upset with him.  
Fucking...

"Not gonna happen, Bae." I shook my head. "Why the fuck would you even suggest that?"

"He insisted to help."

"He's 16."

"You were 14."

"Yeah, and something was clearly messed up with me if I agreed to this. But he had enough shit in his life already. I didn't take him in to make him throw himself at strangers for your gain, Bae." I sighed annoyed.  
I was only trying to help this kid. How on earth did it turn out like this?

"Why do you care so much about him?"

I looked at him surprised. Why?  
Because he has no family left. Because he's really sweet and caring. And he deserves better than to live in the streets or in an orphanage.  
I wanted to give him a second chance instead of forcing him back to his father and making him go through some awful shit.  
I wanted to help him because his struggles really reminded me of Youngbae's.

"He's not doing it," I said. "I don't want to hear you bringing this up. Now put your stupid gun away from his reach and let's go to bed."

"C'mon, if he's already here at least he can be useful."

Youngbae looked at me surprised as I slapped him. "He's not a fucking object!" I yelled.  
This was seriously annoying me. I understand Youngbae always looked at people just to see if they were useful to him.  
He made ties with those who were. He got rid of those who weren't.  
The only reason he kept bugging me was to use me.

And he did. Because I let him. Because I gained something in return to this.  
But Jinhwan has nothing to do with his problems.

"I said he's not doing it. So fucking stop." I said annoyed and walked to our room, closing the door after me.

'Seungri!' Youngbae knocked at the door, asking me to open up.

"Here." I threw a blanket and a pillow at him once I opened the door. "Have a good night."

"Fuck, don't you think you're taking it too far?" He asked frustrated. "He's a stranger."

"He's a **kid** ," I said annoyed. "He lost his family and now he found out just who he was living with in the past months. He needs time to calm and understand how ridiculous this is and you need to stop thinking only how useful a person is to you. Goodnight." I slammed the door and took a deep breath to try and calm myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took a turn.  
> Should Jinhwan help them?


	4. Chapter 4

**Seungri's POV**

This is my fault. I took Jinhwan in.  
But I... actually feel a connection to this kid. All I did in the past months was to spoil him.   
I wanted him to have a bit of a more positive view on life after going through such a shitty situation...   
  
I didn't mind getting into it at 14. It was a fun game for me, and there was nobody to stop me from getting deeper and deeper into this mess with Youngbae.   
But Jinhwan deserves more than have perverts touch him. He deserves more than have Youngbae use him. 

I sighed deeply as I sat down on the big bed, looking at the mirror in front of me on the wall.   
Just like he was using me. Physically and mentally.   
Nothing was too harmful at first. He tried to get my trust so I'll be less careful around him.   
Then it went down to smoking and drinking and actually wanting to meet him until he finally told me what he wants. 

I'll give him credit for waiting all this time. He sure had a lot of patience.   
But from this point, it only got worse for me. I got myself deeper and deeper inside this mess. I ended up running away with him, he taught me how to shoot a gun at some point.   
I helped him out more. I started obsessing with this "work" and tried to improve.   
I honestly have no idea how I survived the last five years and still had some sanity left. 

I sighed deeply and opened the door, going to Jinhwan's room. He was lying in his bed.  
I smiled softly and sat on the edge, gently brushing his hair.   
  
When I first saw him at the hospital, I never thought I'll get this close to him. He was this annoying brat who bumped into me.   
But he's really a kind and smart kid. He's been through a lot of shit and I don't want to burden him with more. 

"I thought you're mad..." I heard Jinhwan mumbling quietly. 

I sighed softly and shook my head, continuing to brush his hair. "I can't stay mad at you, you're too adorable."

"What that supposed to mean?" 

I chuckled. "It means you're a really good kid. And none of this is your fault so I can't stay mad." 

"I'm... I'm sorry if I said something wrong. But you didn't have to help me back then. You didn't have to give me a place to stay, look after me or trust me. But you did... And I wanted to pay you back..." 

I hummed. "You can pay me back by not getting yourself into this mess… I want you to have a better future than this."

Jinhwan looked at me, sitting down on the bed. He really looked troubled and I can't blame him.   
I was pretty troubled myself right now. 

To use Jinhwan for his looks...?  
The boy was experiencing depression and was self harming when I first met him. If I didn't take him... Would he even be here?   
Living with two drug dealers is a risk to him. But I don't want him to get involved with anything. This is not a life I'd wish to anyone. 

"Why...?" Jinhwan asked quietly. "Why do you care so much...?"

Why? Why not?   
It may be easy for Youngbae to use people, but if the person isn't causing any harm to me... Why do I need to use him?   
Why do I need to let Jinhwan throw himself for strangers just because he found out what Youngbae and I do? 

"Because you're a good kid, Jinan..." I said. "You went through something really difficult. And I don't want your life to continue like this. When I met Youngbae... It was pretty late. He already built himself a reputation and his mind was set on leaving his home. All I could do was help him out. But you..."

I gently stroked his cheek and sighed deeply, shaking my head. "I want you to make your life better. Don't get involved with this mess. Because it only gets worse and worse."

"But, hyung-"

"Jinan... I know damn well what a mess all this business is. You don't need to do anything in order to pay me back. I just want you to finally have some peace and happiness in your life. And it's not going to happen if you get yourself involved with drugs and murder."

Jinhwan looked at me before looking down, holding a pillow close to himself. This poor guy...  
He'll let Youngbae use him just to pay me back? That's not how it works. I don't want it.   
I wanted to give him a second chance. Not to drag him into our mess. This is not what I had in mind when I took Jinhwan to our place. 

"Stay out of it," I sighed softly and messed his hair. "Okay? Once you'd be at a legal age you could do what you want. But that's not your answer."   
I got up from his bed. I really need some rest and both Youngbae and I need to calm down. We rarely fight but this time he crossed the line. 

"I'm sorry…"

"There's nothing to be sorry for…" I sighed softly. "It's okay. Goodnight." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler. Nothing much.  
> Next chapter will be interesting 😊


	5. Chapter 5

**Youngbae's POV**

"Bae... bed..." I heard the familiar sleepy voice as I was changing my clothes.

I turned to look at the bed, seeing Seungri rubbing his eyes as he lifted himself a bit to look at me. "I can't doll," I said. "As much as I want to."

He whined at that. "Why not?"

"Work." I simply said.

"Let others do the work..." The blonde whined, "you're fucking in charge..."  
He dropped himself back on the bed and turned to face the other side, hugging my pillow.  
I chuckled at that. He sure acted like a kid sometimes. And we already had one.

Well, Seungri had one.   
The more Jinhwan stayed with us the more Seungri developed kind of a motherly attitude towards him.  
He really felt some attachment to the kid and after a while, I decided to leave him alone and just let Seungri do as he wishes.

I sat on the bed's edge, gently brushing his hair. "And if I'll tell you Jinhwan is probably going to have a brother soon?"

Seungri turned to face me, giving me a look as if I'm out of my mind. "Am I still high from yesterday, or did I hear you say Jay is going to have a brother...?"

I chuckled again, pressing a kiss on his forehead. "Well... I don't know. There's this kid I met, he's 13. And... he's being abused by his parents and bullied at school because he was harassed a few weeks ago."

Seungri frowned, sitting down on the bed. "Pause for a second... What?"

I sighed, shaking my head.  
Yeah, it was weird even for me. I got upset with Seungri for bringing Jinhwan and yet I'm thinking about taking another teenager.  
But, I've got to admit that in a way, I felt bad for him. Being in an abusive family is something nobody should go through, no matter what the reason is.  
And if Jinhwan is already here, he should at least have company.

"Bae, tell me you're not going to use him."

"I'm trying to help him," I said quietly. I know how it feels to be in a broken family.  
And like Seungri didn't want Jinhwan to suffer, I kinda don't want this kid to end up hurting himself horribly because his parents are assholes.

I mean, I couldn't care less what was happening in other families. Just like Jinhwan, Junhoe's problem shouldn't be mine as well. But at the same time...   
After having Jinhwan around, I felt like I should do something.   
If the kid wouldn't want my help that's fine. But so far he was meeting with me so I guess that's something.

Seungri looked at me before sighing and nodding. "Alright... You sure it's a good idea, though?"

"Doll, when did I ever have good ideas?" I asked and kissed him softly. "Go back to sleep."

He hummed, kissing me again. "So...should I tell Jay he's going to be an older brother soon?"

"I guess. For all I care, you can take him to buy things for Junhoe."

"His name is Junhoe?"

I nodded and kissed him again. Seungri kissed me back before dropping himself back on the bed.  
"Okay then... We'll go out later."

I chuckled and covered him before getting up and walking out of the bedroom.  
It's difficult enough having one teenager around, and Junhoe is three years younger than Jinhwan. But I'm sure we'll figure something out.

I sighed deeply. Jinhwan managed to soften me up a bit I guess.  
I just need to think how exactly am I going to convince Junhoe to leave.  
It shouldn't be too hard. The guy didn't talk much about himself or trust me. He actually ran into me while he was trying to escape other students in his school which he later told me they were harassing him.

He tried to avoid them at school, he tried to avoid going home...  
He sure was in a difficult situation. A situation that reminded me of myself too much.  
I don't know what was my parents' problem, or when it started. I just know they couldn't care less about raising me or taking care of me.  
I started stealing at a young age, sold some of their shit to save money, and sometimes stole their alcohol when I felt like it.   
And now I live better than I used to when I was with them.

I waited outside his school for Junhoe to come.

"Rough day?" I asked him when I saw him, he looked exhausted.

Junhoe simply nodded without looking at me. That wasn't unusual, but I had the feeling something was off.

"Do you want to get something to eat?"

It'd give him an excuse not to get home right away. Junhoe took every opportunity he could not get home, even if it meant going with a stranger and usually I took him out to eat after school so he could have a few hours of peace.  
From meeting about once a week it turned into meeting every few days. But Junhoe wasn't an idiot. He kept his distance and was cautious around me.

He nodded again.  
He also wasn't too talkative. It's not unusual for teenagers in a shitty situation like him, but he still spoke less than what I'd normally expect. But if he's comfortable with silence, I'm not going to make him feel uncomfortable.

So I signed him to follow me as I started walking away. "So, a burger and fries?" 

"Yeah, it's fine..." Junhoe mumbled, walking a few centimeters away from me with his face facing down and his hands in his pockets.  
Yeah... Something was definitely off about him today.   
  


"So how about you tell me what happened?" I asked him. "School? Parents?"

Junhoe looked at his food, taking a sip from his drink before shrugging. "Both are bad equally..."

"You're off today more than usual," I noted. "So I'll assume it's about your parents."

He simply shrugged. I signed.

"What happened?" I asked him as I got the burger closer to him.  
  
Junhoe seemed to hesitate a bit, not letting go of his drink and keeping his look down.  
I waited, knowing better than to push him to talk.  
  
After about five minutes he finally let go of the cup and looked up at me.  
He tried to hide it with his hair, but I could clearly see a black eye on the left side of his face. I sighed deeply.

"Your dad?" I asked him and he nodded. No wonder he's so quiet.  
Junhoe usually told me his parents are yelling at him and saying horrible things at him. He even once overhead they talked about sending him away because he was 'disgusting'.

At school, it wasn't any better for him. And now this...

I looked at him, pushing his burger closer to him so he'd eat.  
Junhoe looked back down and hesitantly took it. I really want to help him out. But will he even agree to come with me?

I managed to make Seungri dependent enough of me to leave everything behind and live with me.   
And he made me become dependent on him as well.  
It usually wasn't too hard trying to make others do what I want them to, but this situation is different.

"Don't you have someone who can help?" I asked, taking a bite off my own food. "Family relatives? Anything?"

Junhoe shrugged and then shook his head.  
I sighed deeply, thinking about what I should do. Should I just risk it?   
I'm trying to help. If he decides he doesn't want my help then it's his problem. Not mine. 

"Junhoe," I said, looking at him. Junhoe simply hummed but didn't look at me.  
"If I'd tell you I can help you..." I continued, trying to think about a good way to choose my words.

I know it might be considered as kidnapping a minor, but I never was a good person to begin with, and I actually want him to have a better life.  
Besides, Seungri already kidnapped one. Technically.

So I sighed deeply and looked directly at Junhoe who seemed more interested in his burger now than having a conversation."I can give you two options - you can come with me now, forget all about your family, the stupid bullies in your school and try to have a calmer life, or go home now, think about it, and meet me tomorrow after school if you decide to leave."

He looked at me surprised. "Why the hell should I trust you?"

"You don't have any reason to." I nodded. "But maybe you should trust me for the same reason you've been meeting me almost every day since you ran into me. You're trying to avoid going home, and it's reasonable."

I paused for a second, trying to think how to tell him about Seungri and Jinhwan without giving too much information but also without saying something wrong.  
"I don't live alone, there's another teen just 3 years older than you who also went through pretty much a hard life. And my boyfriend who's nicer than me. It's probably better than... This." I pointed at his black eye.

"You have a boyfriend?" I could hear a bit of disgust in his voice, but I don't blame him.  
His parents have been cursing at him and beating him for the little possibility he might like guys, and at school he was harassed by guys.

"Yeah, I'm surprised at it too," I said, taking my drink.  
I really am surprised Seungri decided to be with me. But I'm both happy and relieved he did.

"And he made me promise to look after you. That's what I'm trying to do."

Junhoe didn't seem to like it too much and he looked away from me, focusing back on his drink. "I'll think about it..."

I nodded, reasonable enough.   
If he'll decide to stay, I guess I won't be able to help him much. He'll have to deal with the consequences of this decision.  
But if he'll decide to come with me... Well, he'll finally have more space to breathe in and probably get better treatment than he gets now.

"Finish your food."

He nodded and finally started to eat his burger.  
  
  


"I'm home!" I said as I got back after walking Junhoe back to his house.  
I took off my shoes just in time because Seungri appeared out of nowhere and hugged me like usual.

"How did it go?" He asked, looking at me in wonder. "Is the kid okay?"

I sighed deeply. "He got a black eye from his father yesterday."

"What the fuck makes a parent hit their kid?"

"I don't know, doll, why won't you ask mine?" I said, kissing him softly. "From what I understood, they really are against same sex relationships. And because of the slight possibility Junhoe might actually like guys... They're really harsh on him."

Seungri looked at me in worry. "So... What happened?"

"I offered him to leave his family." I shrugged. "He didn't seem too excited, but tomorrow we'll know."

Seungri nodded.

"Where's Jinhwan?" I asked him.

The blonde smiled and lead me to Jinhwan's room, the teen was busy cleaning his room and getting things out of his closet to rearrange it.  
I noticed a pile of clothes on his bed that was clearly too big for him, understanding those are clothes for Junhoe.

"I see he's excited," I noted and Seungri chuckled.

"Really excited. I think he's going to be a good older brother figure." Seungri hugged my arm, smiling as he looked at Jinhwan.  
He really liked the kid a lot, and I wonder if he'll care for Junhoe just as much.

"You're really excited Jinani," Seungri said.

Jinhwan stopped his actions to look at us, chuckling before nodding. "Of course I'm excited! I never had a brother before."

"You need to be easy on him. He's been through a lot and isn't really talkative." I told him.

Jinhwan nodded. "It's okay. I didn't talk much either when I first met Seungri hyung. So I'll try. Is he coming then?"

"Tomorrow probably." I sighed amused. Jinhwan nodded.

"You bought him a bed?" I asked Seungri to which he nodded.

"I see you were really busy today." I brushed his hair. "What if Junhoe decides not to come?"

"Why would he stay there?" The blonde frowned.

I shrugged and sighed. "Obviously he doesn't trust me too much."

"Well, then give him a reason to," Seungri argued. "Him staying there... Who knows what his parents will do. It's not okay."

Yeah... it's really not okay.  
I had the same thoughts about my parents before I understood I need to take care of myself because I can't trust anyone.  
If I had met Seungri earlier... our relationship could've been so different. We could be a normal couple more or less. But instead, he met me a few years too late and I dragged him into all of this mess...

Junhoe is experiencing this shit for a few months now. It's more than enough to have it affect him badly.   
He has to get out of there.

I sighed deeply and nodded. "I know."

Seungri walked me out of Jinhwan's room to the living room, making us both sit on the couch.

"Bae..." he said softly as he held my hand. "What's on your mind?"

What's on my mind? Too much, I guess.  
I rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. "He reminds me of my younger self in a way."  
His parents who don't seem to give a damn about him, the difficult time he has not being able to help himself...  
And now he even got beaten up.  
I think I can guess how he feels now. And how confused he was when I offered him to leave all of that.

Seungri hummed, gently resting his head against mine. "If he reminds you yourself... Then I'm sure he'll make the right choice..."

I wrapped an arm around his waist, getting him closer to myself. "We'll find out tomorrow..."

"Just so you know, Jinan is too excited now. So you better try and convince that kid if he won't come." Seungri said with slight amusement and I couldn't help but chuckle at that. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Youngbae's POV**

I lit a cigarette while waiting by Junhoe's school gate, inhaling deeply before exhaling the smoke.  
He'll finish his classes in ten minutes, and I have no idea why but I was nervous. I shouldn't be nervous.  
If he'll refuse it's his problem, not mine. I've done what I can and if he'd decide he doesn't want my help...   
Then he'll have to survive on his own.

I won't force him.  
  


I watched all the students that started to walk out of the school, noticing Junhoe. It seems he also noticed me because he was standing still, simply looking at me.  
The bruise he had on his face was still really noticeable, and it seemed like he was hiding it with his hair and hood. Not that it helped.  
I could also tell the bag he carried with himself was bigger than what I usually saw him with. But he was hesitating.

So I looked back at him, waiting for him to move or at least say something.  
  


He finally decided to walk to my direction after a few minutes, looking up at me.

"So?" I asked him.

He simply nodded, not saying a word.  
I dropped my cigarette on the ground and started to walk, Junhoe following me.

"Get in," I told him as we reached my car. He opened the door and sat down while I sat in the driver seat, looking at the mirror to see he fastened the seatbelt.

"You're going to share a room," I said during the ride. "Jinhwan, he's 16. He'll be your older brother so be respectful."  
I could see he nodded at this, but said nothing else.   
So I decided to leave him for now and put music on low volume to fill the silence.  
I guess Seungri was right. Junhoe decided to make the right choice after all. Unlike Jinhwan, it'd take him a bit longer to get used to the situation. But I'm sure he'll manage.

We reached the building we were living at, getting out of the car.  
I took his bag from him and carried it as we walked inside the building, calling the elevator before pressing the last floor. "Remember, be respectful."

Junhoe simply nodded again and the elevator door opened. I took out my keys to unlock the door, letting him walk in first.  
We took our shoes off and soon enough I saw Jinhwan coming to us, smiling. The guy really is excited.

"Show him his room, okay?" I asked.

He nodded and took the bag from me, smiling at Junhoe. "Hey, I'm Kim Jinhwan." He said softly to him, offering his hand to him. "Let's go to your new room?"

Junhoe was keeping his hands in the pockets of his hoodie all this time and avoided looking directly both at me and at Jinhwan. I told them he'd need some time.

Like before, Junhoe's response was a simple nod and I watched Jinhwan dropping his hand, looking a bit disappointed.

"Go and rest you two. Come out later for dinner." I said, telling them to go.

**Jinhwan's POV**

"This is your room," I said as we walked inside my room. It wasn't too big, but was big enough for the two of us.  
I also arranged my closet so he'll have space for his own clothes.

Living with Seungri and Youngbae... It was crazy. Really crazy.  
Trusting Seungri might be the stupidest thing I've ever done. But I had no one else. For as long as I remember it was just me and my mom.

Back then at the hospital... I was sure my life is going to end.   
Since mom got sick I was already in a pretty terrible place mentally. And honestly, Seungri's attitude towards me was really parent-like. Even after I found out what they do for a living.

I still can't trust Youngbae, but it's bearable. 

"This is your bed," I said as I put Junhoe's bag on the new bed Seungri bought. "I know it's not too much. But it's more than enough and Seungri and Youngbae are pretty nice." I noted, sitting on my bed as I watched him standing close to the door, his hands were still in his pockets and he was looking down.  
He's probably been through quite a lot, so I'll give him his time. I wasn't too talkative when I first came here either.

I looked at him as I stood up. "How about we'll see the adorable face hiding beneath that hood," I said as I gently took off his hood, looking at him when I saw a clear bruise on his face.

I gently brushed his hair away from his eye, looking at him in worry. "My God... let's take care of that."

But Junhoe grabbed my wrist, moving my hand as he looked away. "Leave it..."

"Leave it? It probably hurts. You need to take care of it or it'd get more swollen than that." I insisted. I took his hand, walking him to his bed and told him to sit before walking out to the bathroom, returning with the first aid kit.  
I knelt down in front of him. I'm not exactly tall, but since Junhoe is only 13 he was smaller than me.

He still looked like a kid. A kid that needs someone to take care of him and show him affection. And I meant what I said, I'll try my best to take care of him as an older brother should.

"It might hurt a bit, but please bear with it," I said, moving his hair away again so I could get a better look of his eye.  
Junhoe tried to avoid me, insisting he's fine but at some point he gave up, letting me take care of the bruise.   
  


"Here, that's better." I smiled as I put away the kit, looking at him. "Now, I'll be right back, I'm going to get some ice from the kitchen," I said as I stood up, taking the kit with me.  
I returned it to the bathroom and walked to the kitchen, taking a small plastic bag and filled it with ice from the machine we had.

I hummed to myself as I put the bag aside, taking out a bowl from one of the cabinets and opened the freezer, getting out a container with ice cream.  
I scooped two balls and covered it with some chocolate syrup and cream, putting a spoon as well. I took the bowl and the plastic bag with ice and walked back to my and Junhoe's room, closing the door behind me.

Junhoe was still sitting on his bed, but he finally took his hoodie off, and now he brushed his hair back with his fingers, still looking somewhat troubled.

"I got the ice." I smiled softly. "And some ice cream." I showed him the bowl.  
I put it on the nightstand and took the bandage I left from the kit, using it to secure the ice bag against his eye so he could eat the ice cream.  
I handed Junhoe the bowl and looked at him. He was looking down at it, holding it in his hands without saying a thing.

"You should eat before it me-"

"Why are you doing this?" Junhoe cut me.

I looked at him, a bit unsure.  
What does it mean 'why'? Am I supposed to ignore him? I know we're strangers, but... If we're going to be living together now...

"Because that's what older brothers are supposed to do." I said.  
In a way, I'm his brother now, between he accepts it or not. He's going to live here and we're going to share a room.   
As the older one...   
He's now my responsibility to take care of since Seungri and Youngbae can be really busy.

I am an only child, so I don't really know much about being an older brother. But Seungri was like one to me, with a bit of a motherly attitude. So I'm only trying to be kind to Junhoe like Seungri was to me at first.

"It'd get better," I promised, gently brushing away the hair which fell back over his face. "This situation might not be perfect, but it'd get better. So don't worry. Eat your ice cream before it melts." I smiled softly at him before getting up to give him his space.

Junhoe looked down at the bowl and slowly started to eat. That's good.  
  
I turned on the TV in the room on one of the movie channels so we won't be sitting in silence.  
Every once in a while I looked at Junhoe to see if he's eating and to check that he's okay. He really must've had a tough time in his family if he's being like this.

He finished eating and put the bowl on the nightstand, still sitting on his bed. I stood up from my bed and covered him with a blanket.  
"Rest for a bit, it's been a long day for you..." I said softly and took the bowl, walking out to the kitchen.

I saw Seungri cooking dinner, humming to himself.   
  
"Do you need help?" I asked, putting the bowl in the sink.

"Oh, no. It's fine." He shook his head. "How's Junhoe? Is he okay?"

"He's really quiet." I sighed softly and rested my head on his arm. "And it doesn't look like he likes me too much. The poor kid... what they've done to him..."

"Yeah, Bae said he has been through a lot." Seungri sighed. "Give him his time. He's probably feeling a bit weird right now. It isn't easy to make such a change so suddenly."

"I know." I sighed.

"I just hope he'll trust me eventually."

"I'm sure you'll be a great brother to him." He said and pressed a kiss on my head.  
I really do hope so. I want Junhoe to know he can trust me and talk to me if something is bothering him.

"I'm going back to check on him then. Are you sure you don't need help?" I asked again and Seungri chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'm sure. It's fine."

I nodded and walked back to my room, seeing Junhoe fell asleep. I smiled and covered him better, pressing a kiss on his head.  
"Sleep well..." I said, brushing his hair before lowering the TV's volume.

I planned to take the ice pack off before dinner, but I guess it'd help him better if I just leave it. It'd be a shame to wake him up now.

I took out a book from my library and sat on my bed, starting to read to keep myself busy until dinner.  
I really do hope things will get better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have Junhoe.  
> Two more to go!


	7. Chapter 7

**Seungri's POV**

"What the fuck do you mean by 'train him'?" I looked at the guy in front of me who was busy trying to clean the blood off his hands.

It's been about three months since Youngbae's brought Junhoe, and the kid was slowly adapting to his new life. He was still quiet and barely talked, but it seemed like Jinhwan managed to make him open up to him since they looked close.  
That's good. Jinhwan was doing an amazing job as Junhoe's brother.  
He did say Junhoe has nightmares sometimes, and I did notice Junhoe is trying to avoid Youngbae and me if possible. But I can't blame him. We don't know exactly what happened to him, but he definitely went through enough abuse to make him act like this.

And now, Youngbae and I just finished taking care of a guy who tried to steal from us when he suddenly brought up training Junhoe.

"Why?"

"Well, his problem was that he wasn't strong enough to stand up for his bullies, no?" He asked, making sure the guy really is gone.

"Besides, it's not like he's doing much. A distraction would be good for him."

"You're out of your mind." I said as I rolled my eyes, getting off the chair I was sitting on. "I told you, I don't want the kids any close to this damn business. Let's go home."

"I'm not talking about getting them into this."

I chuckled. "Bae, please. I know too damn well what you're thinking about. It's not gonna happen."

"Doll-"

"No. End of discussion."

Youngbae sighed softly and we made sure we took everything before walking back to our car, leaving the body behind.  
I'll ask someone to take care of this on our way back.

This evening was exhausting and all I wanted to do was get home and drop myself on the bed.

"Doll,"

"Bae, stop." I sighed as I threw the used cotton pads to the trash can near the mirror, taking another one to remove the remaining makeup before washing my face.

Youngbae took off his jacket before placing his hands on my shoulders, slowly massaging them. "Doll, don't be so stubborn... he needs it to boost his confidence."

"Is that what he needs?" I asked, "or do you need someone to help you out? C'mon, Bae. I'm not stupid. It might not be like this now but it'd be later."

"Then you prefer him walking from his room to the living room every day, having his mind thinking about everything he's been through? Jinhwan is helping you out with shopping, with cooking and cleaning. He has a distraction now that he's helping Junhoe. But Junhoe is still having a hard time."

"And to make him beaten will help him? I know exactly what you mean by training him. He'll be covered in bruises."

"Doll," Youngbae sighed in frustration, "I'll go easy on him."

"Like you know how to go easy on someone," I said annoyed. "Bae, enough. It's not going to happen."

He sighed, letting go of me before stepping a bit away and unbuttoning his shirt. "Fine then. You win."

"I always win." I smiled satisfied and stood up, opening the closet to take out a T-shirt and training.

"Don't sound so happy about this."

"Don't try to drag the kids into this business. I told you that I won't let that happen and I'm warning you that you will regret it if you do something behind my back." I stepped closer to him, kissing him softly. "So don't try me."

He kissed me deeply. "Why must you be so stubborn."

"Because you like it." I teased him and stepped away from him to change my clothes.  
My stubbornness is what got me into all of this mess in the first place, and that also what got me to make sure Youngbae won't try to leave me again.  
So this time I'm going to use it to make sure Junhoe and Jinhwan will have a normal life.

"Now you're doing it on purpose..." I felt Youngbae wrapping his arms around my waist, pressing a few soft kisses against the back of my neck.

I hummed, putting my hands over his. "Behave, the kids are still probably awake."

"Doll, you're killing me." Youngbae complained, resting his forehead against my shoulder. "Don't do this. Don't do that. Today you're honestly too cruel."

I laughed, turning around to look at him. "You'll survive, you're a big boy," I said amused. "I'm going to check on the kids, I'll be right back." I said as I wore my robe and walked out of the room.

I gently opened the door of their room, smiling from seeing Junhoe sleeping with Jinhwan in his bed. They both look so peaceful.  
Poor Junhoe, he probably had a nightmare again.  
Jinhwan really was doing an amazing job comforting him and taking care of him, and it seems like Junhoe trusts him a lot more than he trusts Youngbae or me.

I sighed, walking inside the room to cover them better.  
Youngbae does have a point. Junhoe needs a distraction since he seems to have those nightmares too often.   
But I can't risk it.

I pressed a soft kiss on top of his head and walked out of the room.

  
"They're sleeping." I said as I got back to the bedroom.

"That's good," Youngbae noted. "Is Junhoe okay?"

"Yeah, he's with Jinan." I noted, sitting on the bed to take Youngbae's phone from him, putting it on the nightstand.

He grabbed my waist, pulling me down. I chuckled as I looked at him.

"So we can be alone peacefully."  
  


* * *

**  
Jinhwan's POV**

I hummed as I woke up, feeling something warm next to me.  
I slightly opened my eyes, seeing Junhoe sleeping peacefully as he was hugging me. Junhoe...?  
Oh, that's right. He had a nightmare.  
  
I'm trying my best to comfort him, and it looks like he got used to living here. So why is he still having them?   
What happened to him must have been pretty bad for it to affect him for this long.

I sighed softly and started to gently brush his hair, making sure he's comfortable enough. I can't say we got really close since he came here, but it does feel like he accepts me as his brother now.  
He always used to ask me why am I being nice to him, why am I trying to help him, how can I live so peacefully with two strangers. That, if he even talked with me.  
But I simply kept telling him what I told him the first time. 'It gets better'.   
I couldn't feel comfortable living with Seungri and Youngbae until I didn't get used to it. After that, I stopped feeling out of place to the point I didn't even care what they do for a living.  
  
  
I felt movement so I looked at Junhoe, understanding he's waking up. "Morning, June." I smiled softly at him. He simply hummed, rubbing his eyes as he yawned before replying with a quiet 'morning'.

I smiled at that, brushing his hair again. "Did you get enough sleep?"  
He nodded, getting closer to me. Junhoe sure can be adorable when he isn't walking around the house with a troubled look.

"Let's get something to eat?" I suggested. All Junhoe did was mumble back 'soon'. Looks like he doesn't plan on getting up yet.  
I chuckled at that. I guess letting him sleep for a bit longer will only do good to him. He had a pretty rough night after all. 

  
'Jinani! June! Breakfast!' I heard Seungri's voice after a while.

"June," I shook him gently, looking at him. "We should go, you need to eat."

He let a soft groan, shaking his head. I swear, he really could behave like a kid sometimes.   
Well, technically he was. He's only 13.

I smiled and pressed a kiss on his head. "C'mon June, we can't stay in bed the whole day."

"It's warm..."

"Of course it is. Those beds aren't built to fit two people and we're sharing a blanket." I chuckled. "C'mon, let's have breakfast and watch a movie after that?"  
I laughed as he hugged me tighter, getting more comfortable.

"Jinani, what's taking so long." Seungri said as he opened the door.

"June refuses to wake up," I said amused. "We'll be there soon, I promise."

Seungri sighed amused, shaking his head. "Fine, don't take too long."

I nodded, looking back at Junhoe. "C'mon, they'll come to get us out again. Get up, June."  
He sighed deeply and finally let me go, getting off my bed. I sat down and stretched, feeling just how stiff my body became from lying that way for too long.

"You really don't like waking up."

"It's not my fault. You're comfortable."

"That's your excuse?" I laughed, shaking my head. "C'mon, let's go. I'm starving."  
He nodded and followed me outside of the room.

  
"Finally." Seungri sighed amused as we walked inside the kitchen, sitting around the table. "Breakfast would get cold, hurry up and eat." 

"It's not my fault June has no motivation to get up in the morning," I said, looking at Junhoe. "He became too lazy. You should do something about it."  
  
I noticed Seungri and Youngbae looking at each other.  
Seungri sighed deeply, looking at June. "June, Bae thinks about training you."

"To train me?" June asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You said you felt too weak sometimes when you were... Bothered at school or at home. So I thought to help you with that. Go running in the mornings or in the evenings and get you to train a few hours a day. It'd give you something to do." Youngbae said.

I looked at Junhoe in wonder before looking back at Youngbae and Seungri. Did they talk about this before?  
But Youngbae training Junhoe... I know where this is probably going to.

"No." I said.   
They all looked at me confused, especially Junhoe.  
  
"Why not?" He asked.

I'm surprised Seungri brought this up since he was the one against me helping them in any way. So why Junhoe?

"Jinan," Seungri said, "you have nothing to worry about. Trust me, okay?"

I trust him, I don't trust Youngbae.  
I don't know why, but it felt like he's planning something. The only one who can control him is Seungri, but I don't have a good feeling about it.

"June, what do you think?" I asked him.   
It's true that sitting in the house all day without much to do can drive someone crazy, and I want Junhoe to have a distraction...

"I don't mind. Why are you against it hyung?"

"Well, it's not like I mind..." I said, giving Youngbae a look before looking back at Junhoe. "I just want to make sure it's something you want to do." I smiled at him.  
Junhoe nodded, continued to eat his breakfast.  
I sighed. I don't like it. I'll talk with Seungri after breakfast just so I could calm myself a bit.   
  


  
"I can't believe you agreed to it." I said annoyed as I looked at Seungri.  
After breakfast I walked with him to his room were so Junhoe won't hear us. He doesn't know what they're doing and I rather him not know it for now.

Seungri sighed. "I don't like it either, but you're right. June needs a distraction. He needs something to do. I'll handle Bae, so don't worry."

"I am worried! I know him, June will have bruises that I'll need to take care of."

"I know, I know!" Seungri moved his fingers through his hair. "But he can't just do nothing all day either. Don't you agree?"

"But I don't want June to get hurt!" I whined.

"Jinan," Seungri put his hands on my shoulders as he looked at me. "Let's give it a try. Let's see how June is feeling about it. If it'd get out of hand, I'll handle Bae, okay?"

I sighed deeply and nodded. "Fine. But if Junhoe will continue then I'm joining as well."

"We don't agree on that." Seungri shook his head, letting go of me. "I'm already taking a risk here, I'm not going to take another one."

"He's my younger brother. If you think I'm going to let him risk himself while I'm sitting aside doing nothing..."

"Jinan, nothing will happen-"

"How can you be so sure of it?!" I asked annoyed. "Don't you think he has been through enough shit already? What if it'd make his nightmares even worse?"

"Jinhwan, calm down!" Seungri scolded me. "You're not getting into this mess as well and that's final!"

"Like hell that's final! If June is going to get into this mess so am I! Someone needs to protect him!"

"Jinhwan, stop!!" Seungri yelled, sighing in frustration. "Just... Stop. You're making assumptions and it's making you overreact. I said I won't let either of you get into this and I'm going to make sure it won't happen. So just go to your room and leave it to me."

I sighed deeply, walking back to my room.  
Junhoe turned his look from the TV, looking at me in wonder.  
  
"Is something wrong, hyung?"

I looked at him, smiling softly. "Don't worry, everything is fine."

I sat on the edge of his bed, looking at the TV. "What are you watching?"

"Some action movie." He shrugged, eating popcorn from the bowl he was holding.

"Well then, move over a bit and share some of that." I smiled, stealing a bit from his bowl as I pushed him aside.  
He complained but made some space for me, sharing his popcorn.


	8. Chapter 8

**Junhoe's POV**

"I don't understand why you keep doing this." Jinhwan sighed as he was cleaning the wound over my face, making me to hiss from the pain. "Now you understand why I was against that." 

It's been a few months since I ran away from home to live with Seungri and Youngbae.   
So far I was starting to get used to my life here. I mean, it wasn't perfect, but it was better.   
I didn't have to worry about being yelled at, or getting hit, or feeling scared to go home and to school.

Seungri and Youngbae weren't too bad. They didn't try to pressure me to do anything and actually gave me my space and my own time to adjust.   
And I really appreciated it. Jinhwan too.   
I thought he was a bit too much when we first met. But I got used to it. He really was trying to be an older brother figure to me and...   
I didn't hate it.

I felt like I can trust him. Jinhwan won't do anything bad to me.   
Right? 

"It's not that bad." I sighed. "I think I quite like it. At least the parts where I run. Not so sure about the rest..." I hissed again.

"The rest huh? If you like running so much you can do it with me." Jinhwan insisted. "Why you need to hurt yourself..."

I smiled softly at it. "Because it helps me, hyung." I said, looking at him. "Youngbae is really harsh, but it's giving me a push to try and do better. I've always wondered if my life could be any different if I was stronger... And now I have the opportunity to become stronger. So why shouldn't I take it? Because of a few bruises or scratches? It'd disappear eventually. I've been through worse..."

He looked at me in worry. "You're only 13..."

"And yet I left home because my parents stopped giving a shit about me." I noted. "Don't worry. I'm fine."

He closed the first aid kit, looking a bit annoyed. "You didn't leave home to be a part of a mafia."

I frowned at that. "What?"  
Since Seungri and Youngbae suggested to train me, he's been acting really weird.  
Jinhwan always gives me careful looks, scolding me when I get hurt too much, getting annoyed at Seungri, and now he's getting annoyed at me too, saying stuff like that...  
I don't get him.

"A Mafia, June. They're heads of a mafia."

"Where does that come from?"

"It's true. They simply don't want you to know. They tried to hide it from me too."

I looked at the guy in front of me, trying to process what he just said. It... Can't be... right?

"Think, where are they always going to, from where they got all this money." Jinhwan said.

"Hyung, stop."

"Let's ask them, then." He insisted, taking my hand in his.

I pulled it back. "What's with you all of sudden?"

He sighed deeply. "I'm worried June, I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"I'm fine, hyung. I told you that already." I insisted. "Why do you think that I'll get hurt?"

"Because Youngbae isn't exactly a great person."

"He helped me." I looked down, holding my hands tightly together. "When I had no one... He helped me. I don't say I trust him or Seungri. But he can't completely be an awful person if he let me stay here."  
Jinhwan sighed deeply and stood up to return the kit to the bathroom.  
Besides, getting stronger means I can protect Jinhwan. He did so much for me since I got here. He helped me even when I clearly didn't want his help. He took care of me and even now he's there to comfort me if I'm having a nightmare.  
I want to do something for him too. I want to repay him for this someday. He might be older, but he doesn't really look like it.  
So I want to get stronger.

I watched as he returned back to the room, checking my face. "Looks like everything is taken care of."

"I'm fine, hyung." I promised.

Jinhwan looked at me, sighing deeply before giving me a worried look. "I meant what I said, June." He said. "Seungri and Youngbae... Really are a Mafia. And I really don't want to see you getting hurt because of them..."

"I won't get hurt hyung."

But it didn't seem to convince him.

* * *

I panted heavily as Youngbae and I finished the practice for today, heading back home. I was exhausted. 

"We're home." Youngbae said as we got back, taking our shoes off.

"June!" Seungri quickly walked to me, looking at me in worry. "Bae, you're being too harsh!"

"I'm fine," I said, trying to get away from his touch. Instead, I hissed in pain when one of his fingers brushed against one of my bruises.

"Bae, I told you to take it more easy with him." Seungri said annoyed.  
I looked at them both, thinking about what Jinhwan told me.  
It doesn't make too much sense to me. They acted like two normal people. You would never suspect either of them is doing something illegal. Maybe Youngbae, because he can be quite intimidating, but Seungri?

"June, go take a shower and take care of it. Okay?" Seungri asked, giving Youngbae a look. "And he's taking a rest for the next week. Don't push him more than you already did."

"He can do better than this, doll."

"Not another word from you Bae. June, go to take a shower."

"But I'm fine," I said. "I don't mind working hard."

"Did I stutter? Go." Seungri gave me a push so I'd go to my room, still looking annoyed at Youngbae.

I walked inside the room, seeing Jinhwan was sleeping with a book on his chest. Did he fall asleep while reading?  
I sighed amused, putting my stuff by my bed before walking to him and gently taking the book. I put it on his nightstand and made sure to cover him. He always takes care of me... I want to be able to take care of him too.  
I walked to take a shower, trying to relax my sore muscles.  
  


I sighed as I got out of the shower, drying myself when I heard Seungri and Youngbae talking. I wrapped the towel around my waist and slightly opened the door.  
They were talking in the living room.  
Usually, I couldn't care less what they are doing. But the whole 'mafia' thing isn't leaving my mind now because of Jinhwan.  
He wouldn't lie to me... But...

So I decided to quickly wear a shirt and a pair of boxers before walking out of the room and quietly made my way towards the living room. I'll just listen for a bit. It's probably nothing.

"I told you I don't want him near this business Bae."

"He's not."

"How is he not when you're making him work so hard?! He's only 13! What's next, you'll teach him how to use a gun?"

I frowned at that. Did Seungri just say... 'A gun'?

"Doll, I told you it's nothing like that. Jinhwan said to give him something to do, that's what I'm doing. Do you have better ideas? Do you want him to start cooking and cleaning around too? What else is he supposed to do?"

"And how long would it take until you take advantage of him?! I swear to god, if you'll try pushing him this hard again, I won't allow you to train him anymore!"

To take advantage of me?

"You want to use me?" I asked as I walked inside the living room, looking at Youngbae.

Both he and Seungri looked at me surprised.  
The blonde cursed, moving his fingers through his hair with a clear annoyed expression on his face.

"For how long are you standing there?"

"Why does it matter? Yes or no?" I asked again. Those two...  
I wanted to trust them. I had enough of people using me. I didn't leave everything behind just to experience something similar again.

"June, of course not. It's nothing like this..." Seungri sighed.

"I didn't ask you, I asked him." I looked at Youngbae again.

He sighed deeply. "No, I'm not going to use you. You want to be stronger so I'm training you."

"Are you two mafia?"

"Where did you hear that from?" Seungri asked.

"From Jinhwan hyung."

Youngbae chuckled bitterly at that, looking at Seungri. "And you still trust him."

"Shut up." The blonde hit him before looking at me. "June, there's a lot to talk about. The short answer is yes. But neither you nor Jinhwan are going to be involved in any of this. You don't need to think about it at all."

I ran back to my room, hearing Seungri calling me.

"Wha-!" Jinhwan woke up surprised as I hugged him tightly. "June..." He said quietly, hugging me back. "June... What's wrong...?"

"Youngbae... And Seungri..."

"What about them?"

"You were right hyung..."

I heard him sigh, hugging me tighter. "June... they care about us, okay? They aren't going to hurt you... if they do I'm here."

But I shook my head. For so long they have been lying... How can I know they're not lying now as well?  
Seungri himself doesn't trust Youngbae training me... So how can I?

"June," I heard Seungri's voice again as he opened the door, looking at me in worry.

"God, June... no..." he said in concern, kneeling next to the bed, wiping away my tears.

"June... You got it all wrong. If you just listen to us-"

"Why should I believe anything you say?!" I asked annoyed, holding Jinhwan tighter as I tried to get away from Seungri. "You've been lying to me all this time! Why should I believe you?!"

"June... you can trust me. I swear I'm not going to let someone hurt you or Jinhwan."

"June..." Jinhwan said softly. "You have nothing to worry about... Trust me..."

I didn't know what to do. I thought I could trust my family but I ended up suffering because of something I said that they didn't like.  
I thought I could trust that guy, but I got hurt instead. And now I thought I could trust them...  
But they were lying to me.

I heard Seungri sigh. "Jinan, please look after him. June, if and when you feel like talking, come to us... You have nothing to be worried about."

"June..." I felt Jinhwan hugging me tightly. Can I even trust Jinhwan?  
He was nothing but kind to me all this time, but he knew everything and kept it a secret. Even now he's trying to protect them...

"June listen to me... they were lying to me as well about it. I lived here for half a year before finding out."

"So that makes it okay?!"

"No... Of course not." Jinhwan gently started brushing my hair as he held me close to himself. "But... They did it for a reason. They wanted me to live here normally. They didn't try to drag me into their business even when I offered it myself. Seungri will never let that happen..."

I looked at him.  
He smiled softly at me, wiping away my tears. "You can trust me and Seungri. Promise."

"What if you're wrong...?" I asked quietly.

"If I'm wrong... Then I'd do everything I can to protect you if things go wrong." Jinhwan promised.

Protect me? I want to protect him.  
I said I want to get stronger because I want to be able to protect him. But now... Seungri asked him to look after me.  
Jinhwan said he'll protect me. I don't want it to be like this.  
I don't want them to see me as a little kid.

"I'll protect you, hyung!"

Jinhwan looked at me surprised before smiling softly, pressing a kiss against my forehead. "You first need to grow older. And become stronger like you said you would. Promise me?"

I nodded. "Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be interesting.  
> I guess.
> 
> Have a good day!


	9. Chapter 9

**Jinhwan's POV**

It's been about two months and during this time Youngbae brought a surprise to us. Two more kids.  
The younger's name was Donghyuk and he was Junhoe's age while the older one was Yunhyeong, he was younger than me in a year.  
And he looked really fragile...

The poor guy's parents were murdered while he was on vacation with his friend's family. He was bullied a lot too for being weak and had Donghyuk to help him.  
It was rare to see the two away from each other when they joined. They were always together.  
And in a matter of days, Yunhyeong became Seungri's precious boy. He still spoiled me as well, saying we're both his adorable boys.

But during this time Junhoe started to get distant from me and I don't like it.  
We still shared a room, though Youngbae and Seungri were planning to move soon so each of us will have his own. But he barely talked with me. He busied himself with training and sometimes even pretended to sleep when I wanted to talk with him.  
I don't understand... Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt him?

I looked at him as I walked inside our room after dinner, he was asleep.  
I sighed deeply, gently brushing his hair. "June... do you hate hyung now...?" I asked softly. "I'm sorry if I did something to hurt you... But you made a promise to become stronger, so don't disappoint your hyung, okay?"

I made sure he's covered well before sighing and making my way to my bed. Did I really do something wrong? Did I not do a good enough job as his brother?  
Junhoe ignores me, Donghyuk and Yunhyeong don't trust me yet...  
I'm alone again. What am I supposed to do?

I got up, walking to Seungri's room, only to see Yunhyeong was sleeping with him and Youngbae. I sighed deeply.  
Great, I can't even get comfort from my mother figure. But I can't blame Yunhyeong. He clearly needs more comfort than me now.

I walked away, closing the door behind me before walking to the front door to take my coat and my shoes. I guess I'll go out for a short walk instead.  
Junhoe wouldn't care if I'm not in our room and our so called 'parents' are busy. Just for an hour. I'll be back soon.

I sighed as I walked in the street, listening to music in my iPod. From being an only child I have now 3 younger brothers to take care of. It really isn't easy.  
I was used to being on my own since I always was an only child and mom worked hard for us. I didn't see her a lot. So I was fine with that.  
But then Junhoe joined, and I promised I'll be a good older brother and look after him. I've tried my best and did everything I could.  
But now... With him ignoring me... It makes me wonder if I failed as an older brother, or if I'll be able to be a good one for Donghyuk and Yunhyeong.

  
I gasped when I felt someone grabbing me, turning around.  
  
"Well what do we have here." A red hair guy smiled amused at me. Oh... That definitely can't be good.   
  
"What does a cutie like you doing outside by himself?" He asked me, reaching a hand to stroke my cheek. I tried to move away from his touch, giving him a look although I had no idea what I should do.

"Let me go."

"And why should I? I'm sure Seungri will pay nicely to get you back."

Seungri...? How does he know I'm with Seungri? Who the hell is he?  
No. I can't get into trouble. Seungri will definitely get mad if I will.

"Let me go!" I raised my tone, trying to hit or kick the guy.

"Stubborn just like your adoptive parent huh?" He asked me amused and the next thing I knew is getting hit, seeing everything faded to black.

* * *

**  
Seungri's POV**

"Seungri! Hyung! Wake up!"

I groaned as I felt I'm being shaken harshly.

"Seungri!"

I opened my eyes, seeing Junhoe and he looked terrified. "What is it June...?"

"Jay hyung... He isn't in our room!" Junhoe said in worry, "he's nowhere around the house and he's not answering his phone either!"

It took me a while to process what he just said.  
Jinhwan... Isn't answering his phone? He's not at home?

"What?!" I quickly sat down, waking up Yunhyeong and Youngbae as well.

I felt panic. Jinhwan is missing?

"Doll...?" I heard Youngbae's voice. And he sounded worried.  
I placed a hand on my chest, trying to focus on Youngbae's voice which told me to take deep breaths. But I just couldn't.  
How come Jinhwan is missing? When did he go out? What happened to him?

_"This isn't happening... This can't be happening!"_

"Senghyun!" Youngbae wrapped an arm around me, making me look at him. "It's going to be fine. We'll find him." Youngbae tried to calm me, asking Junhoe to bring something.

Fine...? How is it going to be fine? Jinhwan is missing!  
If something happens to him...

"Bae, if something happened to Jinan..."

"Seunghyun, I promise I'll do everything to get him back." Youngbae gently placed a water glass in my hands, telling me to drink.  
"I'll call a few people now and check if I can see where he went to. Don't worry. You'll see him soon."

"Hyung..." I heard Yunhyeong's voice.

I made Youngbae let me go and hugged him tightly. At least he's safe.  
"I'm fine, Yunhyeongie..." I said softly. "Sorry if I scared you. How about you go to Donghyuk while Bae and I figure things out...?"  
I need to make sure neither of them is going out for now. Until Youngbae and I find Jinhwan... I must make sure the others are safe.

He nodded and walked out of the room.   
I looked at Junhoe who still looked worried. "I'm okay, don't worry... we'll find Jinan."

"Can I help?" He asked. "If there's anything I can do... I want to know he's okay..."

"You can help by staying home with your brothers."

"But-"

"I already have one of you missing." I shook my head. "I'm not risking getting another hurt... Or worse... Stay here and watch over them."

I looked at Youngbae who was already on the phone. I should get a grip on myself and do something too. We have to find Jinhwan as soon as possible.

I quickly took my phone as it started to ring, seeing it was Jinhwan. "Jinan! Where are you?!" I asked in worry. "Are you okay?!"

_'Seunghyun. Long time no see.'_

"Jiyong." I said bitterly. "What the fuck do you want? Where's Jinhwan?"

Youngbae looked at me, telling me to put my phone on speaker so we both could hear him.

_'Hyung!'_ I heard Jinhwan's voice.

_'He's right here. Safe for now.'_ Jiyong said amused. _'I have something you want, and you definitely have something I want. So I guess you're not a completely useless toy after all.'_

"Jiyong, I swear to god..." I said annoyed, holding the phone tightly in my hand. "You'll regret it if you hurt him."

_'Oh, I'm not going to hurt him. You just need to give me what I ask for and he's free to go.'_

"What the hell you want?"

_'Hmm... two of your clubs will do. And I wouldn't mind having you too. Youngbae is keeping you for too long, don't you think?'_

"You fu-"

_'I can always let my guys have a joy ride with him. I must say, he's adorable just like his "mom".'_

I felt I'm going to throw up.  
I always knew he would bring us nothing but troubles. And now he kidnapped Jinhwan? And for what? To get my clubs? And me?

"Jiyong, I'm going to punch you so damn hard when I see you that even Seunghyun wouldn't recognize you anymore." Youngbae threatened. "Where are you!? And where's Jinhwan!?"

_'Bae, can't say I missed you as much as I missed your little doll.'_ Jiyong said amused. _'Wanna know where I am? Give me what I ask before my price goes higher. I'll give you twelve hours before cutie here gets hurt.'_

The call ended.

"Bae..."

"I'll get him back doll." He said.

I sighed deeply, looking at my phone. Obviously, two clubs are nothing compared to Jinhwan. But I can tell Jiyong wouldn't simply let him go if I agree to it.  
There has to be a way...

"How about I'll ask to meet him?" I suggested. "I'll bring him the papers, I'll ask he'd bring Jinan. We can ask some of our men to be there and help Jinhwan..."

Youngbae nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea..."

I sighed deeply. "Poor Jinan..." I hugged Youngbae tightly. "He must be terrified, Bae...!"

"Jinhwan is strong, doll." He hugged me back, gently rubbing my back. "He's the only one brave enough to yell at us, and he is an amazing older brother to everyone. I'm sure he'll be okay. But we have to hurry."

"I know that!" I said frustrated. "Just... Give me ten minutes. I'll talk with the kids while you get at least 5 men to help us. I'll call Jiyong back to arrange a meeting after that..."

He nodded and we both got out of bed.  
I'm going to kill Jiyong for daring to mess with Jinhwan. As if he didn't cause me enough problems already. God, I want to hit his annoying face so bad!  
But it isn't about it now. It's about Jinhwan. The kids need to be safe and careful. Then I can plan the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp


	10. Chapter 10

**Jinhwan's POV**

"Stop looking at me." I said annoyed as this red head was looking at me with this amused smirk.  
Seungri... Who is this guy to him exactly? God, I hope he's not mad at me. I didn't mean to make him lose his clubs.  
That's if... If he'll help me.

"What's the problem, cutie? First time getting kidnapped?"

"Fuck you." I said bitterly.

"My, so hostile."

"I wonder why. It's not like you kidnapped me and tied me." I gave him a look. "What are you getting from this? Your life is that pathetic and that helps you feel better?"

He laughed. "You sound so much like him."

Like him? Who is he talking about? Seungri?

"Fuck you."

He sighed amused. "You'll keep saying that and I'll let some of my men enjoy your company for a while."

I gave him a look. He can't be serious... Can he...?  
God, what did I get myself into...?

"Hm? Not so brave now cutie?" He smiled as he walked toward me, brushing his thumb over my lower lip. I gave him a look, biting his thumb.  
The guy hissed at the pain and instantly slapped me. Fuck.. That hurt.

"Yes?" He answered my phone, looking satisfied. "I see. At 7 PM then. See you, dollie."

He turned to look at me. "Looks like mommy is coming for you."

Seungri...  
I hope I didn't cause him too many problems. I won't forgive myself if I caused him a problem.

"Get out."   
  
I sighed as I got out of the car. This guy was aiming this stupid gun at me since he took me out.  
I just want to see Seungri already. And my brothers.

"Stop pointing this shit on me," I said annoyed. "As if I'm in the condition to run somewhere. Seriously..."  
I could tell this guy was different than what Seungri and Youngbae were. They did so much for us.  
And I repay them by getting kidnapped.  
I just wanted an hour to myself. I didn't think it would happen.

We walked inside a club, I'm guessing it's one of Seungri's clubs He worked hard to get them...  
I sighed, shaking my head. It'd be fine.   
I'll apologize to Seungri and Youngbae properly when it'd be behind us.

"I told you to stop aiming this shit on me!" I said annoyed as I felt the gun on my back.

The guy chuckled. "You and your mommy sure are something, thinking I'd be intimidated by you."  
I let out a gasp when he grabbed my hair, pulling it back and aiming the gun against my cheek. "You're not scaring me. And maybe I should just leave you to my men since you caused everyone too much tension today. Shut up already."

"Get your damn hands off him." I heard Seungri's voice. And when I saw him he didn't look pleased at all.

But... Where's Youngbae?   
Seungri didn't come here alone, right?

"Hyung..." I said in relief.

"My, doll. You look quite upset." The guy said amused. "Something bad happened on the way here?"

"I'm not here to play games, Jiyong!" Seungri nearly yelled. "I got you what you want. Let go of him."

"Not yet, papers and money."

Money? When did he talk about money?

Seungri rolled his eyes and showed a file with documents before pushing a suitcase with his foot to him. "Count it if you want. But let him go first."  
  
Seungri... How much do he and Youngbae lose right now?

"Jinan, it'd be fine," Seungri said softly. "Don't worry."   
I guess he saw how worried I look.

"How sweet. Yet I only get this annoyed look from you, doll. How come?"

"Fuck you, Jiyong. You got what you wanted."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Seungri looked at him, and to my surprise, he actually smiled. "Jiyong... You are... With no doubt... Delusional if you think I'm taking one step out of here with you."

Suddenly the red hair guy's grip of me loosened and I nearly fell if it wasn't for Seungri who caught me.  
"Are you okay?" He asked in worry as he uncuffed me.

"Ye-Yeah... But how-" I turned around, seeing Youngbae who was close to choking the guy and five more men with him, all having their guns aimed at him.

"Bae, don't kill him." Seungri scolded. "I don't need this mess now. Just get him away from our damn property."

Youngbae let go of the guy and the men took him outside. Seungri actually had a plan all this time...

"Oh god... I was worried sick." Seungri sighed, hugging me. "Thank god you're okay."

I couldn't hold it back anymore and broke down. "I'm so sorry...!" I hugged him tightly, feeling myself shaking.   
This was... It was so horrible.

"No need to apologize Jinani..." Seungri said softly, brushing my hair. "I'm just glad you're okay."

He's amazing. My mother figure is definitely amazing.   
And... I want to learn how to be like that as well.

"Jinan...Did he hurt you?" Seungri made me look at him, looking at me in worry when he saw I'm sobbing.

"He kept me tied on a chair..." I said quietly. "And aimed his stupid gun at me..."

"Oh, sweetie..." Seungri hugged me tighter. "God... I nearly got a heart attack when June said you're missing..."

"Doll, let's go home first," Youngbae said. "Jinhwan needs to rest. And you too."  
Seungri nodded, not letting me go as we walked outside, seeing their men taking the documents and money.  
He held me close to himself during the ride home as well, brushing my hair as he asked me if I'm okay over and over again.

I wasn't really okay.   
I was doing my best to act tough and not to let this guy get to me. I wasn't going to break down in front of him.   
But after seeing how confident Seungri was...

I'll do my best to be okay. After the trouble Seungri and Youngbae went through, and as the oldest brother of 3 other teens, I can't let this affect me.  
I'll be fine.

"Hyung!" Yunhyeong hugged me tightly as we got back home.  
I was a bit surprised since he had trouble opening up to me, but I guess he was worried.

"Yunhyeongie..." I smiled softly, hugging him back. "I'm fine, Yunhyeongie. Sorry for making you worried..."

"I'm just glad you're okay!"

I smiled at it, noticing Donghyuk and Junhoe were looking at us as well. Donghyuk gave me the same look as always, which was displeased.   
But I could also notice some worry in his look.  
Junhoe... he looked relieved. But he still won't say something to me. Instead, he just walked away, followed by Donghyuk.

Does he hate me that much...? Seungri said he was worried... So why is he acting like this?

"I'm fine, don't worry." I made Yunhyeong look at me. "I won't scare you again, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 more chapters until we get to the interesting part.  
> I guess then I'll update more often since it's going to be a long one..


	11. Chapter 11

**Seungri's POV**

"Yes, Jinan?" I asked him as he walked inside the study.

We finally moved to our new house and now all the boys had rooms of their own. Youngbae and I could also have a room as our private office.  
The move itself was quite difficult since there was so much mess and so many things to pack. It was nothing like our first move out of our small apartment.  
Though besides one guest room, Yunhyeong's room was completely useless since he still preferred staying with Donghyuk. But at least each has now his own privacy.   
And we have a lot more space now so it was a lot better than before.

"Mom, I need to talk with you." He said as he dropped himself on one of the couches.

Another thing which happened was that somehow we really became parents to four teens.   
Jinhwan has only four years of difference with me. He and Junhoe started saying we're like their parents as a joke and now...

"What is it, sweetie?" I hummed.

"Please let me be your heir."

"What?" I looked at him both confused and surprised. An heir? Heir for what?

"I know you always say you don't want us in your business. But... Please reconsider this. I want to help out. I... I really want to be more like you, mom..."

"Sweetie... an heir?"

"Mom, you and dad have one of the strongest mafias in Seoul."

"Well, not quite yet, but-"

"Didn't you think what you would do with it later on? The hard work you put into it can't go to waste." Jinhwan gave me a pleading look. "You can trust me, mom. Please..."

I sighed deeply. "Jay, you're only 17. Yunhyeongie is still in such a fragile mental state, I can't deal with this now."

"I'll look after him with Donghyuk," Jinhwan promised. "That's my job as his older brother. But... Please think about it. Please..."

"Jay-"

"When this asshole caught me I was weak against him. I don't want to be an easy target."

I looked at him in worry. That incident sure didn't do any good to him. I thought I did my best to help him get over it, but it seems like I didn't.  
I told myself I'd never let any of them get close to this business, yet Jinhwan almost got hurt.

I sighed deeply. "I'll talk with Bae. For now, show me you can be responsible for the others and I'll consider it."

He nodded and hugged me. "Okay, mom."

I held him close, brushing his hair. "Are you really sure about it...? Why not get a job? Do something not related to this mess...?"

"Because I now need to repay you again... And I really want to be able to defend myself better." Jinhwan hugged me tighter. "I won't disappoint you."

"I know you won't." I sighed deeply, pressing a kiss on his head. "I'll talk with you later about it, okay?"

Jinhwan nodded and hugged me one more time before walking out of the study.

I sighed deeply, leaning backward in my chair. I promised myself I won't get the kids involved with anything...

"God, that's such a horrible mess..."

I didn't look after Jinhwan and he ended up being kidnapped.   
Junhoe seems like he's going through some struggles now, Yunhyeong is having a big difficulty getting used to everything and Donghyuk isn't leaving his side although we agreed he'll train with Junhoe. And now this...

_"To become our heir...?"_

I need Youngbae. And a drink.

I stood up and walked to our bedroom, seeing Youngbae was talking on his phone.  
I took off my shirt, opening the cabinet in our room, and took out a whiskey bottle, opening it. If I had known that by taking Jinhwan in, I'd end up having three more teenagers...

I took a sip from the bottle.  
Who am I kidding? I would've still taken him in and all the others as well. They all clearly needed a fresh start. But this...

_"June can be under Youngbae when he grows. He seems to like him more anyway. Jinan... I don't want to put him through anything similar to what I experienced. Fuck, what am I even thinking?!"_

"Doll, what's wrong?" Youngbae frowned when he noticed me, catching me in the middle of my third sip from the bottle.

"I have a headache..."

"And are you sure that's the solution?" He asked, making me let go of the whiskey bottle just to take a sip himself. "What is it?"

"It's Jinan," I sighed frustrated. "He said he wants to help."

"Wants to help?" Youngbae frowned, taking a sip from the bottle himself. "Help with what?"

I chuckled, shaking my head at that. "At what... us. He wants to help us. 'Please let me be your heir' was what he said...? Bae, I can't. I... I promised myself I won't..."

"Heir?" Youngbae frowned. "Like...he wants to run this?"

"Yeah..." I took the whiskey from him taking a long sip from it. "I can think about it. I can assign him and June a role... But I just feel that it's wrong."

He looked at me as he sat on the bed, pulling me down to sit on his laps. "Doll... why does he want such a thing?"

"I don't know!" I said frustrated. "I think it's because of the kidnap. It impacted him more than we thought..."

"But I thought you looked after him after that."

"I did! And he seemed fine. He told me now that he doesn't want to be so defenseless again..." I sighed deeply, resting my forehead against Youngbae's shoulder. "I don't know, Bae..."

I felt him wrapping his arms around my waist, getting me closer to himself. "Doll, if he wants it-"

"But it'll put them all in risk!"

"They already are at high risk. Jinhwan got kidnapped, Yunhyeong isn't allowed to go out without a bodyguard, Junhoe met one of Jiyong's men and managed to defend himself. They all already in risk, Seungri."

"I know that! Don't you think that I know that...?" I asked, shaking my head.

"But think what it'd do to their mental state... They are young. They didn't have an easy life... Getting them into something like this.. Putting them at an even higher risk... This is not the second chance I wanted to give them."

Youngbae hugged me tighter. "But if that's what they want..."

"Who says it's what they want?!"

"Well, Jinhwan obviously wants to help. I don't think Junhoe will be against it since he's working really hard after we talked with him and explained everything, and he's working even harder after Jinhwan was kidnapped. If Jinhwan wants to be the heir... He'd need someone to help him out."

"How can you talk so easily on such things!" I hit his chest. "I told you, stop trying to use them. They're our kids now!" I hit him again.

Youngbae looked at me, gently bringing a hand to stroke my cheek. "I've been taking care of myself since I was eight, doll..." He said quietly. "I've never thought rationally about anything. I just did what seemed the best option for me and went with that. Jinhwan wants to help, nobody forcing him into this. But if you decide to let him, do you really want him to be alone? Our only option is to slowly train them and see what they'd choose."

"I just want them all to have a normal life!" I said frustrated.

"How? No matter what we do, it doesn't change the fact they come from a mafia family. Yunhyeong and Jinhwan won't be able to go out without bodyguards anyway because of the risk they'll get hurt. Junhoe and Donghyuk will carry guns as self-defense when they're out. Is that normal?"

"Well, no... But-"

"They can't be locked inside forever, doll..." Youngbae said softly. "Let's make a deal. Let's start with you teaching Jinhwan and Yunhyeong a bit self-defense while Junhoe and Donghyuk train with me and we'll see how it goes."

"But Yunhyeongie is too fragile..." I said in worry.

"Doll, he isn't the scared boy from a year ago. You can't protect him like he's made of glass, he needs to learn some self-defense."

"I'll have to go easy on him... He isn't like June or Jinan..." I sighed. "I can't believe I actually am considering it..."

"Doll, honestly now. We built such a strong mafia, did you expect our kids won't get involved in the end...?"

"Shut up." I hit Youngbae again. "We didn't plan this. We didn't plan to have four teenagers live with us. From a sane person's view, we fucking kidnapped them and brainwashed them to make them useful for us. When I took Jinan to our place, I thought that's it. I'll help this guy, let him have a second chance... I didn't think you'll bring three more. This is your fucking fault."

"But you love being their mother figure." He smiled amused. "I see how happy you are with Jinhwan and Yunhyeong. And you care about Donghyuk and Junhoe too even though Junhoe doesn't like either of us too much and Donghyuk didn't trust us for quite a long time. Doll..."

Youngbae sighed softly. "I agree with you this isn't the perfect option for them. But, they need to be able to protect themselves. I'll agree to leave Yunhyeong out of this, but he should learn self-defense at least. Okay?"

"Okay..." I sighed deeply as I gave up.

Youngbae pulled me to a deep kiss.  
"They'll be fine, doll. They're strong... To remind you, Jinhwan yelled and threatened Jiyong while having a gun pointed at him."

I couldn't help but chuckle at it. "Yeah... I thought he'd be scared but he seemed to handle this better than I expected..."

I guess Youngbae is right. In some messed up way.  
The kids won't be able to have a normal life at this point. They are already at risk simply for being connected to us.

"Fine. Donghyuk and June will train. Yunhyeongie and Jinan will learn self-defense. If it'd go well, I'll take care of teaching Jinan, and you teach Donghyuk and June the basics they should know about handling a gun. But no shooting without supervision."

"Obviously," Youngbae said and kissed me again. "Now that's behind us, I want to play with my beautiful doll."

"You have no shame, I just had a breakdown and you think of sex."

"Doll, you're simply an overprotective parent and you take something so simple and turn it into something complicated," Youngbae noted, taking my hand in his before kissing me. "My doll is usually the one to plan things and think about every detail. See how easily we solved everything now?"

"Fuck you, Bae." I gave him a look. But he simply smiled and kissed me again. He's such a child sometimes, I swear.

"I hate you."

"Are you now..." he mumbled amused against my lips before kissing me again.

"I do..." I looked at him. "You are simply the worst..."

Youngbae hummed at this, slowly moving his hands up on my waist. "Yet, you're still here..."

'Mom! Tell Donghyuk to leave me alone!' We heard Jinhwan's annoying voice.

I laughed as Youngbae groaned in frustration.  
"We have four teenagers, Bae. It isn't getting any easier from here." I noted, kissing him softly. "So you'll have to learn how to wait. I'll go and check what's going on."

I stood up from the bed and took my robe that was hanging on the chair, wearing it as I walked outside of the bedroom.

  
"What's going on here?" I asked as I walked downstairs to the living room.  
Jinhwan was covered in flour, Yunhyeong seemed to have chocolate stains on his shirt and a bit over his face and hands while Donghyuk was on the floor, Jinhwan sitting on him.

"The hell happened?"

"Yunhyeongie and I tried to make a cake when Donghyuk thought it'll be funny to tease me!" Jinhwan said annoyed.

"Get off me, shortie!" Donghyuk tried to push Jinhwan off him but Jinhwan slapped his hands, giving him a look.

"Apologise first!"

I sighed, shaking my head. What am I going to do with them?   
"Enough you two!" I scolded them. "Jinhwan, you're 17, not 7! And you Donghyuk, respect your older brother! Now three of you, take a shower, clean the mess you probably did in my kitchen, and don't go out of your rooms until dinner!"

"Ugh, so unfair." Jinhwan complained, giving Donghyuk a look before getting off him with Yunhyeong's help.

"We're sorry." Yunhyeong apologized, helping Donghyuk stand up as well. "We'll clean everything." 

"You better." I crossed my arms before turning to walk upstairs. "And clean the mess you did in the living room as well." I said before walking upstairs back to the bedroom.

Those kids...  
It does seem like Jinhwan and Donghyuk argue a lot. And I don't get why.  
But all four of them are different from each other and they were strangers at first. I guess it's understandable they won't get along. 

  
"Well, who got hurt?" Youngbae asked me.

"My kitchen." I sighed, dropping myself on the bed. "Those kids can be too much."

"Start grounding them then." I felt Youngbae brushing my hair. "You're their mom after all."

"And you're the dad. Your job is to ground them."

Youngbae chuckled. "Doll, I'll give them a worse punishment than 'grounding'. You don't want to have me being responsible for kids. You should know better."

"You're horrible." I hit him.

"And still, you're here," Youngbae said again, gently massaging my back with one of his hands. "C'mon doll, you know I won't actually hurt them."

"I'm not so sure about it anymore."

"Now you're being cruel again."

I looked at him, sticking my tongue out. "You're being horrible so we're even."

"And you call me a kid."

I chuckled at that, looking at Youngbae as he continued massaging my back. It felt so good, and with all the stress I had that felt just perfect.

"I'll talk with the kids tomorrow, okay...?" I hummed.

He pressed a kiss on the back of my neck. "Okay..." he mumbled against my skin.

"Dong Youngbae..." I warned, but I knew he'll ignore me. He usually did whenever he didn't feel like listening to me.  
What am I supposed to do with him?

I felt his hands slowly moving over my body.

"You can't blame me, doll. You're so beautiful..."

"Your lame excuse is getting tired," I said. "There's clearly something wrong with your sight."  
He tells me I'm beautiful since I'm 14. And that's my reason not to believe him.   
He's not lying. I know he's not. But his sense of judgment is clearly fucked up.

He hummed, kissing me softly. "C'mon doll..."

I sighed, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I swear that one day I'm never going to talk with you."

"As if." Youngbae kissed me softly as he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Seungri's POV**

"Self defense?" Yunhyeong looked at me in wonder through the mirror as I dried his hair.

"Yeah, wouldn't it be fun to learn it together with Jinani?" I smiled at him.

Yunhyeong looked down, nervously playing with his hands. "I... Don't know. I never was strong. Dong tried to teach me a few times but I was always too scared so he started protecting me instead..."

I hummed as I finished drying his hair, putting away the towel. "Well, I'm better than Donghyuk." I smiled. "I'll teach you. You and Jinani are my precious and beautiful boys, you need to know how to protect yourselves."

"What if I won't be able to learn...?" Yunhyeong looked at me. "I don't want to disappoint you, hyung..."

"Well, if you won't be able to learn then you'll simply have someone watching over you when you're going out." I sighed. "But you'll still be my adorable Yunhyeongie."

Yunhyeong looked unsure. I understand him.   
All this time he had Donghyuk to protect him whenever he needed and he felt bad for not being strong enough.  
But I'm sure he will manage. I'll just need to be more slow and patient with him.

"C'mon, try for a few days. Jinan will help you too and I'm sure you'll do good." I smiled. "It's for your safety, Yunhyeongie."

"Okay." He sighed deeply.  
I smiled and pressed a kiss against his forehead before hugging him. My precious Yunhyeongie.   
He's so adorable. I can't help but want to spoil him more than I spoil the rest. He's also the only behaved kid in this house so he deserves it.

If I'll let them be a part of it...   
I still want to make sure Yunhyeong isn't involved directly with anything.  
  
I broke the promise I made myself already once. I can't break it again.

* * *

"You called us, mom?" Jinhwan asked as he walked inside my study, followed by Junhoe, Donghyuk, and Yunhyeong.

"Yes. You all, sit."

They all sat on the couch, looking at me and Youngbae.

"Look, there's no easy way to say this." I sighed. "You know Bae and I are running a mafia. And... we talked about if to get you kids involved in this or no..."

"Mom, wait-" Jinhwan started but I cut him by shaking my head.

"It's not only because you talked with me. It's something Bae and I were talking about for a while."

"To put it in short," Youngbae continued. "You know you're in danger. Jinhwan was kidnapped, Junhoe got away from troubles by luck. We didn't decide on anything yet, but we do want to start training you."

"Training?" Donghyuk frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You and June train together with Bae. He'll slowly teach you how to fight." I said. "And I'll teach Jinan and Yunhyeongie self-defense."

"Why does he need that?" Donghyuk asked again. "I can protect him."

"Because you won't always be there. Do you think I want Yunhyeong to always have a bodyguard if he wants to go out?"

"But-!"

"Dong, it's fine." Yunhyeong smiled softly at him. "I'll try. You've been helping me a lot already."

"But Yoyo, I promised to protect you."

"And you did. I'm 16 Dong..."

It looked like Donghyuk wanted to argue, but instead he sighed and crossed his arms, looking a bit annoyed. Yunhyeong looked at him in worry but said nothing as well.  
I'll let them figure things out later.

"So, we'll start tomorrow," I said. "Remember, it doesn't mean anything at this point. We only want to know you'll be able to protect yourselves if needed."

They nodded and all walked out expect of Jinhwan. Of course.

"Jinan-"

"No. I'm against it." He said. "June, Donghyuk, Yunhyeongie... I agree they need to protect themselves, but you can't be actually considering letting them join..."

"You can't be in this alone. We want Junhoe to help you."

"No. I'll be fine." Jinhwan insisted. "They are my younger brothers and it's my job to look after them. Why can't you trust me?"

"I'm trusting you. Look, you want to be part of a mafia? Mafia isn't like some street gang Jinhwan. It's a big and strong family. Bae and I build this from the ground up, you want me to leave it to you in the future? Then it's going to be your brothers' responsibility as well."

Jinhwan moved his fingers through his hair, sighing in frustration.   
"And let's say you're wrong. What if June and Donghyuk decided they don't want this 'responsibility'. And Yunhyeongie... That's definitely **not** going to be his responsibility. If I'm the only one willing to take a part in it?"

"Then my answer would be no."

"Mom!"

"Watch your tone," I warned him. "Either you all take part in it or none of you."

"You can't be serious!"

"Jinhwan," Youngbae looked at him.  
God, this can't be good.

"The reason you're here in the first place is because of Seungri. The reason you can live comfortably is because of him too. I was alone in it for five years, not having a clue about what I'm doing and in less than a year after Seungri joined I was doing a lot better. No matter how smart you think you are or how strong, this business is hard to manage alone. So like he said, either all of you, or none of you. Don't argue."

"But-!"

"Not another word on this subject." Youngbae warned him.

"Fine." He said annoyed and got up, walking out of the study.   
I sighed deeply. Where on earth did he get this attitude from?

"My head hurts..." I complained. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea."

"Don't worry love, it'll be fine." Youngbae assured me as he started to brush my hair.

"Of course, you don't have to deal with **that**."

"Junhoe is complicated no less than Jinhwan." He sighed, "they'll get over it soon. Give them their time."  
I sighed again and kissed him to try and calm myself a bit. Youngbae kissed me back, placing his hands on my waist to hold me close to himself as he kissed me again.

"It'd be fine, okay...?" He mumbled against my lips. "We got this."

I really hope so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update (Saturday) the main part is going to be uploaded!


	13. Chapter 13

**Jinhwan's POV**

I hummed to myself as I was concentrating on applying makeup on the person in front of me. I'm almost done...

"Here! Perfect!" I said cheerfully. "You look stunning like this, Yunhyeongie!" I smiled.

Yunhyeong looked at the mirror, smiling. "Yeah... thanks, Jay."

"Now we need to hurry, mom said not to be late." I said as I put away the makeup brushes I used. "It's our first mission together and I don't want to disappoint him."

"I'm worried..."

I looked at him, taking his hand in mine. "You don't need to be. I'm here too. Everything will be fine, Yunhyeongie." I promised him, pulling him up. "Let's go."  
He looked at me with hesitation but nodded, letting me lead him.

We walked outside of the house to a car that was waiting for us.  
"Now," I said as I looked at Yunhyeong during the ride. "remember, you only need to watch and listen. Record everything as I make the guy speak. Okay?"

Yunhyeong nodded. "Yeah... But are you sure you'll be okay, hyung?"

"Don't worry about me." I smiled. "I'll be fine. Just focus on what you have to do."

He nodded again, though he still looked unsure. I can understand why.  
It took him a while to get the hang of the self-defense Seungri taught us and felt down quite often while trying to understand that.  
I tried to cheer him up however I can, but he usually went to Donghyuk for comfort when I couldn't help.  
  
  
  
Yunhyeong was the first to get out of the car as it stopped in front of a night club. I followed him and took his hand in mine so we don't get lost, making our way to the line by the entrance.

"Last time, what do you need to do?" I asked.

"Listen, watch, record everything." Yunhyeong said and I nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." I smiled at him.

"I guess I'm worried I'll mess up."

"Yunhyeongie, mom wouldn't have let you come if he didn't trust you." I tried to calm him. "So trust him and trust your hyung. I'm here if anything does go wrong."

I looked at the bouncer who stood by the door and showed him my ID while Yunhyeong showed his.  
I'm still amazed sometimes by the connections our parents have.

We walked in and I held Yunhyeong's hand tighter, looking around.  
I smiled to myself as I found the guy I was looking for.

"Yunhyeongie, this way." I said and walked with him to the guy's direction.  
I let go of his hand and he sat on the bar close enough to this guy while I sat on the free seat next to him.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked with a smile.

The guy looked at me, it seemed like he wasn't having the best day so far but his expression changed after he checked me.  
"Go ahead, I was saving it for someone but you clearly deserve it."

I chuckled at that. "So nice of you." I said amused.

"How about something to drink?"

"That'll be great, thank you." I smiled.  
He asked me what I'd like and ordered it for me while I sat there and smiled. Honestly, I felt quite nervous.  
If he was just a random guy, I wouldn't really care. But it's something Seungri trusts me with. If I fail or do the wrong thing...

"Thank you," I said to the bartender before looking at the guy. "You sure it's okay I took your friend's seat?"

"Don't worry about it." He assured me.  
I nodded and took a sip from my drink, humming softly.  
I could see Yunhyeong from where I was sitting and he looked quite uncomfortable but paid his attention to me and the guy next to me. I guess it's okay for now since I already got his attention.

"So, what does a cutie like you do here?"

"I was looking for something fun to do." I smiled, "and I think I found it."

"Is that so..." The guy hummed, taking a sip from his drink as well.

We continued talking, and of course I was being careful not to say something wrong or spill information I don't need to by accident.  
The guy wasn't hesitant to talk with me, but it did seem like he was careful at first. But only at first.

After another round of drinks, he started talking more freely.  
It's clear he had one drink too many before I got here. But it makes my life easier. I didn't want to ask him anything directly and now I don't need to either.  
So I kept looking at him with a smile, nodding at things he said as I slowly moved my hand over his shoulder to "fix" his collar, or put my hand on his knee and slowly moved it higher.  
I don't know how Seungri deals with it. But he's quite good at what he's doing.  
I promised myself to do my hardest because I want to prove myself to him. I can do it. I know I can. It doesn't matter if I feel comfortable or not, or if I like it or not. I can put those feelings aside.

  
"I'm going to use the bathroom." I smiled. The guy already looked quite drunk, but I know for sure that we got what we needed.  
He mumbled something I couldn't understand and I moved his hand away from my thigh to get up, walking to Yunhyeongie.

"Did you get it?" I asked, taking his hand to make him get up.

He nodded. "Can we leave now? Please?"

"Yeah, let's go out." I said, making sure to hold him tightly as we made our way out of the club.  
God, it sure was really loud in there.

"You see, Yunhyeongie? It wasn't so bad." I said while we waited for our driver.

"I don't like clubs... they're so loud and everyone was giving me looks. And it's obvious what they were thinking about."

"I know it's uncomfortable, I don't like it too." I sighed, shaking my head. "Next time I'll dress you less fancy."

"I don't know, hyung. I don't really like it..." Yunhyeong looked down. "Or maybe I'm just being a spoiled brat."

"You're not a spoiled brat, you're simply spoiled rotten, there's a difference Yunhyeongie." I pouted.

"Hyung!" Yunhyeong whined. "There's no difference. I never even understood why Youngbae would take me in the first place. I told Dong he shouldn't have listened to him..."

"Enough talking nonsense." I scolded him as I pinched his cheeks.

"It hurts." He whined again and I let go of him.

"Then stop. Mom really really likes you. And I really like you too. We're family even if you don't see it now."

He sighed deeply and got inside the car as our driver came.

"And mom is going to be really proud of you for this mission." I said cheerfully.

"Seungri will be proud of you, hyung." Yunhyeong rested his head against my shoulder. "You did the hard work. I'm sure he'll be happy."

"You helped." I pouted. "Mom simply doesn't want to make you too uncomfortable with jobs like he's giving me. Once you'll get used to it he'd probably give you more things to do."

"Maybe..." Yunhyeong mumbled and I looked at him, seeing he closed his eyes.  
I sighed, bringing a hand to brush his hair. I understand it must not be easy for him, but he should try to cheer up a bit and forget what he's been through.  
  
"Things will get better, Yunhyeongie."

He simply hummed, getting closer to me.

"Here the recording you wanted." I said as Yunhyeong and I walked inside Seungri's study, putting the small recorder on his desk.

"Were there any problems?" He asked, checking the device.

I shook my head. "It wasn't the best, but it wasn't too hard. I just did what you told me to."

He nodded and stood up, pressing a soft kiss against my forehead.  
"Well done." Seungri smiled before looking at Yunhyeong and smiled softly, hugging him. "Good job Yunhyeongie."

"Jay hyung did all the work. I didn't really do anything." Yunhyeong said, looking at me. "It really wasn't easy for him."

Seungri hummed as he brushed Yunhyeong's hair. "I know how uncomfortable you're going out so that's why I'm proud of you." He poked his nose.

"It's like praising a kid who made a mess while eating but at least used a spoon and not his hands." Yunhyeong pouted. "Is it okay if I'll go and take a shower?"

Seungri chuckled and hugged him tightly.  
"God my adorable Yunhyeongie. Yeah go and take a shower." He let him go.

Yunhyeong nodded before walking out of the study. I looked at him before looking back at Seungri.

"So does it mean I can go too?" I asked. "I really need a shower too. That guy was horrible."

Seungri looked at me, leaning against his desk.

"Yeah, dealing with drunk guys is terrible." He sighed. "Though each time a guy tried to get too much close to me, Bae would kill him."

"So our dad figure doesn't just look scary, he really is scary," I noted. "But I guess you can say he's really overprotective of you."

"I wouldn't say 'overprotective'." Seungri sighed amused. "It's even worse than that."

"Obsessive?"

"Who's obsessive?" We both looked at Youngbae as he walked inside the room.  
He instantly wrapped his arms around Seungri's waist, bringing him close to himself.

"You are."

Youngbae looked at Seungri, humming softly as he hugged him tighter. "Maybe."

"I think I'll go before I'll see something I don't want to," I said, understanding it's better to get out of there. "Enjoy, you two."

  
I sighed as I walked out of the room, walking downstairs to my room to prepare for a shower.

"Oh, June." I met him on the stairs. Looks like he was in the gym before.  
I looked at him in wonder when he clearly avoided looking at me. Was he blushing?

"Is... Everything okay?" I asked him. He simply looked away and nodded before making his way to his room.

What's with him? He's been acting so strange around me lately and I don't get it.  
I sighed deeply and shook my head, making my way to my room which was next to his.  
This family is getting weirder and weirder, I swear.

I wonder when the hell Junhoe will stop avoiding me like this. Should I talk with him?

 _"Tried that before, didn't help much."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's kinda the end?  
> Third part it out! 😊


End file.
